Walls
by bridgie797
Summary: They had all the same friends.  She wanted to know "if" she could drop her walls and let love in.  He wanted to know "how" to get her to drop her walls and let him in.  Sometimes asking the same question makes all the difference.
1. Chapter 1

Walls – Chapter 1 – Does she? Does she not?

"It was one night, Troy. Please don't make things weird."

Troy searched her face for a minute. He was trying to figure out if what she meant was, "Try harder, stupid." Or, did she really mean what she was saying. Did she really mean for last night to be a drunken mistake?

After a minute of loaded silence, he said, "Ok. Well, glad we had this talk." He smiled brightly, "Thanks for letting me off the hook. I just didn't want things to get awkward now since we have all the same friends and all."

She flashed a quick half-hearted smile and kept looking at the counter, "Sure. No problem."

Troy nodded in a silent response. She wasn't meeting his eye. Inwardly he smiled because he knew that she didn't mean what she was agreeing to. "K, well I've got studying to do." He gave her a suave smile as she glanced up at him before he walked back to the table. He had a pretty strong belief now that she wanted more with him than a drunken one-night stand. It was just a matter of getting past that wall she'd built up around her heart.

He sat down and started working on his psych paper. He glanced up and caught Chad looking at him with a knowing smirk on his face. Troy smiled back conspiratorially, gave him a quick nod, and went back to work.

The dark haired, hot body at the counter never noticed their exchange.


	2. What She Sees

Walls - Chapter 2 – What She Sees

"Taylor, I just don't want to talk about it, okay?" Gabriella replied exasperatedly.

"Oh come on! There's been chemistry between the two of you since you met! Kelsi and I both thought you two were perfect for each other and obviously we were right! So, you have to tell me everything!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she continued looking down at the paragraph that she was trying to read for class. "It was a one-night stand, Taylor. We're not _perfect_ for each other. We were just there when the other got horny." She sighed as she picked up her highlighter again. She glanced at her coffee mug and though to herself. _Dry. Damn._

Taylor scoffed, "It was not! You are so pessimistic when it comes to romance!"

Gabriella laughed, "Romance? We were drunk and we had sex in a stranger's bed! That's not romance, Taylor, its college sex!"

"You just don't want to admit that you want him." Taylor smirked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes again, "No, actually, I just want to study! You know that thing we usually do during this time on Thursdays."

Taylor shook her head, "You are so pig headed."

"Stubborn, it's stubborn. And, no I'm not. I really don't know him all that well. We may have all the same friends, but he and I have never really gotten to know each other. We just pass through the same circles." She looked down at the text and spotted the word that she'd been scanning the material for. She highlighted the definition she needed and then flipped back to her paper on the computer screen.

Taylor picked up the novel she was reading. "I can't believe you didn't get that done last week."

Gabriella shrugged, "Well, Taylor, some of us have to work to pay for things like pizza and the occasional party. My scholarship pays for room and board, but it doesn't pay for an apartment over the summer."

Taylor sighed, "Why aren't you going back to your mom's giant house again?"

"Because she's never there and I don't want to be alone all summer. At least in an apartment here, I can take a couple of easy classes and get some work done and see other people as well."

Taylor grinned mischievously, "You know, Troy staying for the summer too. Chad said he's working as team lead on the basketball camp this summer."

Gabriella smiled, "Good for Troy. Can I get back to my Sociology work before the deadline hits on Tuesday, please?"

Taylor smiled, "Sure. Far be it from me to keep anyone from what they need." Her tone suggested that she knew that she had access to several things that Gabriella needed.

* * *

><p>Troy laughed, "So, you think that Kobe is going to drop to the Mavs? Are you crazy?"<p>

Chad scoffed, "Dude, they are totally down 0-2 and they're heading to Dallas!"

Troy closed his gym locker, "Man, this is Kobe and the Lakers, man they can win this!"

Chad rolled his eyes, "Your obsession with the L. A. Lakers is ridiculous! They lost two in their home court and you think they're gonna win three on the road and then another back home? You've totally gone crazy! Even Kobe Bryant can't win the NBA by himself and let's face it, dude, he's on his own!" Chad ranted all the way out to the main doors of the building.

Gabriella passed by, obviously in a hurry to a class or something. Troy's eyes were glued to her as soon as he spotted her. "Damn, she is so hot!"

Chad looked up, "Who?"

Troy felt a smile spread across his mouth. Then, to his surprise, she looked up. He felt a knot form in his stomach as she didn't recognize him and simply looked on down the sidewalk. "No one, man. Come on, we gotta get to Psych."

Chad looked at Troy like he was crazy. "Sure, dude. Whatever."

* * *

><p>She sat down in class. She placed her bags around her feet pulled out her paper and notebook. Her hair was falling out of her hastily pulled together pony tail. She was miserable this morning, but she wouldn't tell anyone. Her weekend had consisted of studying and sleeping. She would have given a lot to have spent one of those nights like she had last weekend. She let herself drift off into a daydream about her one night of pure bliss.<p>

_His hands seemed to know exactly what to do. The way his breath felt against her skin. She let herself dream about the warmth she felt in his arms the next morning. _

She sighed as her happy moment was invaded by the voice of a professor who sounded as exasperated as she felt.

* * *

><p>Troy sat tapping his pen on his pad of paper while he tuned out the professor. He couldn't get over the way she had looked right through him. He wanted her to see him. He wanted her to smile and respond as though seeing him where the best part of her day. He let his mind wander back to two weekends ago.<p>

Her skin felt so smooth. Her body fit to his perfectly. The way her hair smelled so sweet the next morning was still torturing him. She had looked like an angel lying there holding his arms around her that morning._ God I want her back in my arms._

Troy slammed his pen down and caught the attention of everyone else in the classroom. The professor looked over at him. "Can I do something more entertaining for you, Mr. Bolton?"

Troy looked up, "Sorry Dr. Bringle."

"Well, then. Where were we?" the older man rhetorically asked. He turned back to his white board and began writing his thoughts.

Troy sat daydreaming through the rest of class. Ironically, he was relying on Chad for notes.


	3. What He Hears

Walls – Chapter 3 – What he hears

Zeke laughed, "Dude, you have to be kidding me. You went with the Lakers at 0-3 in the series?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "It's not like we were betting my life's savings or something! It was dishes duty for a week!" Troy stood at the sink washing dishes. Correction, he was STILL washing dishes. Troy looked over at the counter full of nearly every dish he and Chad collectively owned. Given both of their mothers' propensity to send cookies and food in reusable dishes, the pile was high.

Zeke laughed around a half eaten cookie, "Man you do realize you live with the bottomless pit, right?" He was finding Troy betting dishes to be the funniest con he'd ever heard. "Boy can put away an entire batch of cookies in one sitting. He can finish off a full dish of my lasagna in a sitting and a half! What the hell were you thinking?" He laughed some more as he swallowed the cookie.

Troy shook his head, "I have no idea."

It was quiet for a few moments as Troy considered his next question. "So, you know Gabriella, right?"

Zeke chuckled, "She's one of my girl friend's best friends. Yeah, man, I know her a little."

Troy nodded and decided to just ask, "What kind of guy does she usually hang out with?"

Zeke did that thing guys do when they're talking to their best friend about girls. He started laughing and pointing. "Dude! You—Dude, seriously? Gabs?"

Troy sighed, "Shut up, man. She's not that bad."

Zeke shook his head, "It's not her, man."

Troy spun around and whipped Zeke with a dish towel. "What the hell? You sayin' I'm not good enough for her?"

Zeke flinched back from the towel while grabbing the empty container the cookies had been delivered in as a shield. "Man, she's like a genius and into theater and music and stuff. You got no chance! Cut it out!"

Troy shook his head and went back to the sink. He let out a heavy sigh. "Nah, it's not like that."

Zeke laughed, "Yeah, you just slept with her and you're asking about her now 'cause you think I care what kind of ice cream she's eating now that she knows you're a one-night stand kind of guy."

Troy smirked, "Dude, I don't _ONLY_ do one-night stands. It just so happens that most the girls who want me aren't good enough for a second night. A guy's gotta have his standards."

Zeke shook his head with a smirk, "So, Gabs is a diamond in the rough, huh? Good enough for a second night? Why don't you just catch up with her at the next party, man? Why ask me?"

Troy shook his head and tried to play off his guilty look with a laugh.

Zeke knew what Troy was doing. He'd seen him do this once before. When he wanted to know something that he didn't trust Chad to keep quiet about, he always came back to Zeke. Zeke realized that somewhere along the way, he'd become the group's secret keeper. Their Fort Knox, if you will. "Nah, man, I mean, she's cool."

Troy laughed, "Yeah?"

Zeke nodded, "She's a good girl though, dude. I mean like she has a Four-oh and everything. I heard she's stayin' here over the summer to get a few extra classes in. I mean, who the hell does that? When summer hits, I'm like, see ya!"

Troy nodded and half listened to Zeke talking about his plans for the summer. Troy's mind was focused on the thought that the girl he wanted was going to be near. Now he just had to find out where she'd be staying. "So, she stayin' with Shar for the summer?"

"Nah, Shar said she tried, but Gabs is 'independent' and is putting back money for her own place over the summer. I guess she found some apartment over by the beach."

Troy smiled, "Awesome."

Zeke smiled to himself. Troy was engrossed in thought. He didn't even seem to realize that Zeke was feeding him information he hadn't solicited. "Not too far from here, actually."

Troy nodded, "Great location, you know, from school."

Zeke nodded and hopped down from the counter. His work here was done. Shar would be a happy woman tonight. "Well, dude, I gotta head out. You know how girls get when their man is late."

Troy laughed and tossed the dish towel at him, "Nah, that's just Shar, man. The rest of us don't put up with it."

Zeke laughed and waved as he closed the door behind him.

Troy smiled at the dish water. Then he looked up at the counter full of dishes to put away and frowned.

* * *

><p>Gabriella flinched as soon as she heard his familiar voice smoothly schmoozing some ogling women. "Well hello ladies. What are two beautiful women like yourselves doing here on such a lovely day?" She then felt the urge to purge her stomach of its contents when she heard the women giggle at him as he passed. She looked up, "God, could you be more of a chauvinist pig? Coffee?" She gave him a fake smile.<p>

He looked at her without flinching, "You know this gruff attitude doesn't work on me, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Coffee?"

He nodded with a very cocky grin, "Don't you want to know why it doesn't work on me?"

She sighed heavily without looking at him.

He touched her hand as she gave him his change back. He whispered softly, "Because I've seen you naked and I know what you're trying to protect."

She glared at him, "You obviously don't get it."

He laughed, "I obviously do. I mean we could compare notes, but I'm pretty sure you were just as satisfied as I was the next morning."

She rolled her eyes, "So about that 'making things awkward' thing…" She turned and started making his coffee and tried not to get caught watching him set up his work at his usual table in the corner.

Troy intentionally took his time as he set up his computer. He didn't turn back around until she was down with his drink. He walked back up to the counter as though he hadn't noticed her ogling. "Thanks, sexy."

"Seriously, Troy, you're making things weird now. Can you just forget it? Please?"

He chuckled, "Embarrassed, gorgeous? I think I can find a couple of chicks to be jealous of you for getting a piece of me, if you wanted me to."

She shook her head and walked away from that part of the counter. "Go away now."

He smiled, and softly to himself he said, "Not a chance."


	4. What He Remembers

Walls – Chapter 4 – What He Remembers

Chad wandered into the living room. "God I am sooo bored!"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Well, Princess, you could finish studying Psych with me. You know the final is tomorrow."

Chad whined, "I don't wanna."

Troy shook his head, "How the hell did you get into college anyway?"

Chad laughed, "It's all about the mad skills, dude. Seriously? Where's your common sense these days?"

Troy laughed, "Man, you have to be kidding me. You haven't studied for a final yet! How are you gonna pass?"

Chad scoffed, "Man, all my girlfriend does is study!"

"No one ever argued that you were the smart one in the relationship, man." Troy got up from the couch and went into the small apartment kitchen to refill his glass of soda.

Chad followed him, "What? You think if I spent as much time as Tay does on school I wouldn't get A's too?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "That's actually not what I was saying at all."

Chad punched him in the arm. "Look, it's not like I'm applying to grad school and after you graduate college nobody cares what your GPA was. All they care about is that you got the degree. So, as long as I stay above a 2.5 and don't get any D's, I'm cool. No probation and more time to shoot hoops. Speaking of, you wanna go play a little one-on-one?"

Troy shook his head. "I've got Psych to read."

Chad gave a fake chuckle. "Well, if you hadn't zoned out in class all week, then you'd be all ready for the final, huh? Good thing your incredible best friend takes notes."

Troy laughed, "Yes, Chad, thank you for the notes. Did I forget to mention that?"

Chad smiled, obviously satisfied with Troy's praise. "Yes. Yes, you did, but I forgive you. Now, let's go shoot some hoops!"

Troy shook his head, "Dude, I really gotta get this study committed to memory. I **am** applying to grad school, remember?"

Chad sighed, "Yeah, yeah. You and that crazy idea to go for sports medicine. Whatever. I'm going to the gym."

Troy smiled and took another drink out of his glass. "Okay." He yelled as Chad grabbed his basketball. "Don't get hurt, 'cause I'm not carrying your lazy ass back here."

Chad loudly goofed, "Hardy-har-har-har!" Then the door slammed closed.

* * *

><p>Troy jumped when he heard her voice, "No," *giggle* "I mean we really shouldn't."<p>

"_Come on, baby. It's not like anybody's gonna notice. Zeke and Shar are in their room. Kelsi and J are in the pool house. I don't know exactly where the rest are, but they're doing the same thing. That just leaves us. And, I been watching that hot ass of yours dance all night. You got me so hard it hurts, baby."_

"_No, this so not the best idea. Don't you have a girlfriend? I really don't wanna be beaten up by some scorned sorority girl."_

"_No girlfriend. I don't play that game. It's just you and me. Let's have some fun."_

_She pushed him back, "Well, I do play that game and I'm not your slut."_

"_I never, ever would have called you a slut. I've had plenty of sluts. You are definitely not one of them. You are hot as hell, but you aren't a slut, baby."_

"_Why do you keep calling me baby?"_

_He got his hands on her hips, "Don't know. Guess it's just cause you make me want to wrap my arms around you. You make me want to kiss you all over and press your soft skin against mine. I guess that's why I keep calling you baby, 'cause I want you so bad I can't stand it. Please? Please come upstairs with me."_

_She leaned into his chest again. She felt his hands wrap around her waist to her lower back. She felt him playing with the string of her thong. She wanted his hands there. It felt good. "Fine, but you tell no one!"_

_He grinned and quirked an eyebrow before "zipping" his lips. He grabbed her hand and half pulled her drunk ass up to a bedroom he'd spotted earlier. He closed the door and turned back around to see her standing in the middle of the room looking innocent. He had no idea how a hot, drunk girl at a party who'd just agreed to fuck him could possibly look adorably innocent, but she managed it. She was obviously nervous despite her alcohol consumption. He pulled her to him, "Come 'mere, baby." He wrapped his arms around her body and leaned forward slightly, "I want a kiss from those tantalizing lips."_

_She laughed nervously, but softly. She let him lean in and capture her lips with his own. It was fucking amazing. The feel of her lips as she kissed him back was awesome. _

The day dream ended and Troy felt his body reacting to his memories of that night with her. God he needed her back. He rubbed his hand down his dick through his jeans. Nothing was going to help this but release. So, he walked back into his room and went into the shower. He took care of his needs and then washed up. He ran a hand through his hair as he got out to dry off. He looked at himself in the mirror. Finally he spoke, "You know she still wants you. It's just an act. She wants you. She told you so that morning."

* * *

><p>He strolled into the coffee shop. He'd spent all night studying for this stupid exam and now he was tired. He meant to just grab a quick cup of coffee to go and head back to the campus for a last run through of his notes, but there she stood looking like God had made an actual angel for him to love. "Hey, baby. Long time, no see."<p>

She shrugged, "If a week is a long time, yeah, sure."

He smiled, "Six days, baby. It's been six days since I saw you last. Well, that's not true, is it? See I saw you, but you seemed to look right through me the other day on campus. So, I guess it's been more like four days since I saw you last. You know, to be accurate."

She rolled her eyes, "Coffee?"

He nodded, "To go, please."

She smiled, "Thank you God."

His grin turned up a notch, "You're very welcome, but you don't have to call me God, baby. I'd answer to 'best fuck ever', 'sexy', or even…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. His heart was pounding. Inside his head, he was screaming, _boyfriend! I'd answer to boyfriend for you!_ But, his lips couldn't form the words. If she rejected him, it would hurt beyond measure right now and he still needed to pass the psych exam. "I'd answer to…you know, just about anything you wanted to call me." That was as close as he could come out loud.

She looked up at him suspiciously. She didn't say anything about his long silence or his almost civil statement after it. She just made his drink and tried to keep the back of her mind from pondering all the things she'd like to call him. She couldn't though, because she'd had her one go around with him and everyone knew Troy Bolton, basketball captain extraordinaire didn't come back for seconds with any girl, because he was headed for the NBA and he didn't want any strings attached. She shook her head at herself and raised his paper cup up to the counter. "See ya."

He looked down, "Yeah, see ya." He turned to leave. Then two steps from the counter he turned back around, "Gabriella, do you ever think about that night?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You just couldn't leave without some joke or sexual remark at my expense, could you?" She turned and started toward the back kitchen area.

He caught her upper arm in his hand. He didn't remember moving. All he remembered was the fear that if she walked away he might not ever get the chance to do this again. "No, I'm not—Just answer me. Do you ever think about it?"

She looked into his blue eyes that were so close now. "It doesn't matter if I do or not, Troy."

He'd seen the hope in her eyes for a few beautiful seconds. Then, in true Gabriella fashion, she'd closed the door to her heart again and stared back at him dejectedly. "Yes, it does."

She glared at him now. "Why can't you just leave me alone? You were the one who said you didn't want it to get awkward! What the hell do you call this? And why do you care if I think about it, huh? Yes! Okay? Yes! I think about it! But, I was drunk, so I don't really remember it all that well!" She turned and jerked her arm out of his grasp. "Now get back to the other side of the counter before my boss sees you over here!"

Troy sighed, "So you do think about me naked in bed." His devilish grin returned. "That's good to know, baby. Very good, indeed."

Gabriella shook her head and stomped into the kitchen area. She couldn't take anymore of his taunting right now. It hurt way too fucking much.


	5. His Attempt

Walls – Chapter 5 – His Attempt

She sighed as the presentation ended. This class had stressed her out all semester. Now, it was over! And all she could think was, "Thank God!" She felt her shoulders relax for the first time in months. She sat back down in her seat and felt like the weight of the world had lifted off her shoulders. She relaxed and just let herself be there until class was over.

* * *

><p>Troy walked down the hallway. Dr. Jake had told the class that they were free to go once they'd finished the exam. Troy had been one of the first few done. He would have wondered if he hadn't been confident in his answers. He'd actually thought the test was going to be a good grade for him.<p>

He smiled as he strolled casually through the hall. As he turned the corner, he felt his smile widen. She was sprawled out in one of those desk chairs you only find in a classroom. He chuckled and stopped. He moved to the wall at the side of the hallway and leaned against it. He watched her and chuckled at the awkward position she was keeping in the uncomfortable chair.

When the next presenter walked up to the front of the classroom, she glanced up and saw him. She scowled and shot him a narrow-eyed look of frustration.

He laughed in the hallway and just continued to watch her.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

She was just enjoying the thought that this was the last presenter when she looked out the door casually and saw Troy leaning against the wall watching her with that cocky, self-assured smirk of his. As she watched at her classmate get his powerpoint set up, she couldn't help but glance back at Troy. He really was incredibly sexy standing there with that smile. She wondered how he'd known she had class here and now. She shook her head and glared at him again. Maybe if she convinced him that she was tougher than he was, he would give in and look for someone else to torture.

Troy was just getting bored when he saw her take out her phone. He wondered who she was texting. He knew it couldn't be him, because he'd never given his number to her. He took out his own phone and scrolled down to Zeke. He tapped his face to send him a text. "u got G's #?"

He glanced up with just his eyes. His head was still pointed down toward his phone. He caught her staring at him. He smiled and looked at her a little more directly. He locked eyes with her as he moved. Her eyes were so beautiful. They were this deep dark brown that drew the eyes of anyone looking at her. He loved her eyes.

He chuckled as she shook her head and looked back at the presentation going on in front of her. When she glanced back at him, he sent her a kiss. He laughed when she scoffed quietly and glared at him.

He looked back down and saw the text from Zeke. "505-555-4568, asking her out?"

Troy chuckled at the text and hit reply, "gonna distract her during class. Thx." He smiled down at the number. He mumbled to himself, "Phase 2." He opened up a new text with her number and typed, "How's that presentation? " Then he watched as she jumped because her phone was vibrating in her back pocket. He smiled at her when she looked back up a little confused as to the number. He saw the look questioning if the text was from him. He laughed when she glared back at him.

He laughed out loud in the hallway when he got her reply though, "Blows…kind of like you. Go AWAY!"

"Aww, u don't mean that. u blew me, remember?"

She just shot him a look of displeasure. "No actually I don't."

"Hmm…we need 2 refresh yr mmry."

She glared at him. "U don't do repeats."

He smiled at her devilishly, "Well if u don't' remmbr it's not a repeat."

She just looked at him as though she was unsure if he was serious or not.

He typed another text. "Would dinner and a movie help my chances?"

She just looked at him with her jaw dropped.

He smiled nervously. Then he texted, "Please?"

She shook her head trying to clear her brain so it would start working again. Troy Bolton was asking her out? What the hell was going on? That was when she realized that everyone was clapping for the last presenter. She looked back out at the hallway and saw that Troy had left.

* * *

><p>Troy was frustrated now. He'd been in such a good mood. He'd been trying to find the right moment to ask her out, but she'd been so angry with him all the time lately. Before their night a few weeks ago, he'd never really spent a lot of time <em>with<em> her just _near_ her. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to see more of her sooner. Actually the issue had been that he was intimidated. It was so rare that he ever got the chance to develop a crush on a girl. Girls always seemed to be coming on to him, even though he'd gone to great length to make sure everyone knew he wasn't looking for a relationship.

He knew that the rumor mill had spun that to create his own little legend on campus, but he really didn't care as long as he got what he needed without having to constantly have that conversation where the girl looks back at him heartbroken. He hated that conversation. So, everyone knew he wasn't a serious kind of guy and no one expected it.

Now, he was kicking himself. She'd heard the rumors just like everyone else. She had believed that he was a "sex only" kind of guy. Her, the one girl he actually wanted to be with on a more than "just sex" kind of level.

He wanted the right to call her his. He wanted other guys on campus to know that even if he wasn't with her at any given moment, she was his girl and he'd hurt anyone who bothered her. He wanted the _right_ to hurt anyone who hurt her! But, she'd heard the rumors just like everyone else. She'd believed "the legend" just like so many others. She didn't understand that _**she**_ was the exception to the rule.

Troy strolled into the apartment. He looked down and saw Chad's backpack on the couch. He was here somewhere. So, he called out, "CHAD?"

Chad walked out a step or two from his door. "What's up, dude?"

Troy just looked at him. "So, how'd you do on the final?"

Chad just smirked, "Remember when I said you should have been paying attention in class last week?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah, you made your point about that."

Chad shook his head slowly, "Dude, he really did make the test based on that lecture. I didn't ace this, but I definitely got my B in the class."

Troy just looked at him quizzically, "Your B? Is that really all you strive for, B's?"

Chad smiled, "As long as I have enough B's each semester, then I stay above a 2.5 for the semester and cumulative. I got my B, dude."

Troy shook his head. "I studied my ass off. I think I got my A, but you played basketball, and—"

"And paid attention in class…and got my B."

"You suck."

"Nah, I just don't have to be perfect to get where I'm going."

Troy nodded, "You suck."

Chad laughed, "So, where's G? I thought for sure that chica would be walking back with you."

Troy looked at him quizzically again, "Why would you think that?"

Chad looked a little bit like a deer in headlights. His look was something akin to when they had been busted toilet papering the car of the only freshman on the basketball team that night in high school. "Uh, you know, just, uh—"

Troy glared, "Damn it! Zeke sent a mass message again, didn't he?"

Chad looked at the wall as though it were terribly interesting.

Troy smacked the counter. He'd been set up. "You guys engineered this, didn't you? That's why G and I were the only ones not paired off that night and why you've all kept her just at an arm's length from me for the whole damn school year! YOU SET ME UP!"

Chad shook his head. "NO! No way, dude! Seriously! The other night was a fluke, but when Tay and I came downstairs and realized you two had disappeared too, we knew you could only be with each other. Then when morning rolled around and everyone else got up and Shar and Tay and Kelsi made breakfast, it was obvious that the two of you were upstairs—uh, _fascinated_ with each other. So, the girls made a plan to get you to chase her. We didn't actually spend all year manipulating the two of you. You two did all that yourselves."

Troy glared at him, "I feel like an idiot now. Thank you." He turned and started for his bedroom door. He stopped when he got there, "And just so everyone knows. I asked her out on a real date. She said no!"

Chad stood gaping at the now closed door that Troy had left behind him when he entered his room.


	6. What She Says

Walls – Chapter 6 – What She Says

Troy decided to stay in that night. He'd planned to go out with his friends and party it up. Instead, he put a DVD in his computer and let it play. He didn't think about anything. He just let his mind get lost in the superhero movie. When the movie ended, Chad was beating on his door. Troy rolled his eyes and got into the shower. Once cleaned up, he put on his favorite pair of jeans and his favorite worn out Lakers shirt. He checked his hair and put on a little cologne.

He checked his look in the mirror and decided he looked good enough to go and pick up a pizza at Mike's Palazzo. He opened his bathroom door to get his converse from where he'd left them next to his bed, but he stopped one step into the bedroom. There was a girl in his room humming to whatever she was listening to on her iPod. He scrunched up his brow and looked over at his bed. "What the hell? Who are you? And, why did Chad let you in?"

Gabriella sat up, "You know who I am. Chad let me in because he knows who I am and the first question there isn't really an answer to."

Troy just looked at her. He didn't know what to think. "G? What do you want?"

She got up off his bed and sauntered over to him.

Troy couldn't resist the smile that stretched over his face. She looked unbelievably fuckable. Her sweet little mini skirt that hung under her one shoulder black flowing top that tightened around her hips. He couldn't help but check out her smooth, gorgeous legs. He wanted to wrap them around his waist and…

She closed her eyes and let out a nervous breath. "I want that dinner and movie that you mentioned earlier." She wasn't confident. She was still afraid that he was playing some kind of prank on her. Still, she had decided that she needed to try or she'd end up regretting it.

He felt her arms lift up onto his shoulders and he couldn't stop himself from hooking his hands on her hips. He smiled down at her, "Oh, so now you want that date, huh. Well, I just don't know, 'cause I heard this crazy rumor today that," he smiled at her, "I don't do repeats and since I've already tapped this," he explicitly looked her over, "unbelievably sexy," he raised one hand and ran his fingers through her hair that hung gently down over her shoulders, "smart," he leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips, "sweet," he pecked her lips again, "beautiful…" He closed in and kissed her more deeply. His thoughts got washed away in a passionate kiss as his hands began to rub her lower back. When he pulled back from the kiss, he said, "What was I saying?" He kissed her again.

She pulled back, and looked at him with bright eyes, "So, you're saying I shouldn't get my hopes up about you taking me to see, I don't know, Fast Five or Thor?"

His eyebrows rose. "You'd choose a superhero movie instead of forcing me to watch Brides Maids or some chick movie like that?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I would. I save the chick movies for after the guy has broken my heart." She scoffed, "Obviously." Her tone made the statement seem as though it should be a given.

Troy laughed, "God, you're so damn cute."

She smiled and bit her lip. She looked at him a little more honestly. "So, you actually want to go on a date with _**me**_?"

He chuckled, "Why wouldn't I?"

She looked down. "I don't know. I just—I guess I expected you and Chad to be playing some kind of prank on me lately. You know, setting me up to be punk'd or something like that."

He lifted her chin with his forefinger. "Baby, I've been trying to get you back in my arms since I woke up that morning. I rolled over looking for you. That's the only time I've ever been excited to see a girl's face the morning after."

She blushed, "I bailed. I couldn't stand the idea of you trying to explain that it was a one-time thing. Everybody here knows your rep. I just—I didn't want to hear the words come out of your mouth. It hurt just thinking them."

He traced his finger along the side of her face, "So, that's why you bailed? 'Cause you were sure I was gonna hurt you?"

She nodded. "Shar didn't even know I'd left. I snuck out just after dawn."

He pulled her closer to him, "Promise me that you'll be here in the morning."

She looked up at him. "Why?"

He swallowed hard, "I've missed you so much. I've got a pillow with your perfume on it. I don't want you to run away from me again. I woke up that morning sometime before you left me. I had to go to the bathroom. You were just lying there in my arms. You actually had a hold of my left arm as though you were keeping my arms around you. You were so beautiful laying there I just keep thinking that you were my sleeping beauty, my belladormiente."

She smiled wider. "Spanish?"

He grinned, "Si."

She giggled.

He kissed her forehead. "Seriously, though, I was really disappointed when I got up that morning and you were gone. I haven't actually dated anybody in a long time and I don't—I didn't offer this date lightly. I want you Gabriella. I've been watching you all year. I want you so much."

Her smile was radiant. "Really? Me?"

He nodded. "Yeah, baby, really."

She leaned up and kissed him. "Okay." She giggled then she looked away and teasingly said, "You know, 'cause I don't have anything else to do tonight."

He chuckled and pulled her in for another kiss. "Let's go get some pizza, amante."

She laughed, "Okay, lover."

He kissed her again. "That's right and don't ever forget it."

She just looked at him, "Cocky much?"

He nodded, "Hell yes. Have you seen my girlfriend? She's hot as hell and this little mini skirt she's wearin' tonight is gonna have me hard until I get it up around her waist."

Gabriella stopped and just looked at him innocently, "Girlfriend?"

He nodded, "You know, unless you have something better to do tomorrow night."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Sounds like my novio has plans for us."

He smiled, "That's right. Your boyfriend does have plans for us." He pulled her back to him and kissed her again. They came together smoothly and her lips tasted so sweet that he had to fight with himself to keep from pulling her back and into his bed right now. He let her lips go, but they didn't really separate. "Gabriella…" He kissed her lips softly again and just let it linger. Then his stomach decided to enter the conversation. He looked down at his stomach, "Yeah, yeah. Shut up, dude. Can you seriously not figure out what the rest of me is focused on?" Comically his stomach grumbled again and they both laughed at the exchange.

She pecked his lips again, "Come on. We'll get some pizza and then maybe we could watch a superhero movie back here instead of going out?"

He smiled, "God, I like the way you think." He kissed the back of her hand and then let her lead the way out of his room.

When they got to Mike's Palazzo, they found the whole group sitting around a huge table with…2 seats left open. Chad stood up and looked at them with their hands linked together. He had a big smile on his face and said, "Thank GOD! The girls weren't going to let us eat until you two got here! I was about to go back and drag you here myself!"

Troy looked around. Then his eyes landed on Gabriella. She bit her lip and looked at him, "The girls seemed completely sure that you meant your invitation and that I was just being—wait let me see if I can quote them, 'stubborn, pig-headed, and oblivious' to your desire for me." She smiled nervously. "So, I told them I would try." She smiled at him a little bit embarrassed now.

He grinned and pulled her closer to him. He pressed a very deep, showoff kind of kiss to her lips that had half the place ooo-ing and awww-ing over them. He laughed as they broke apart. He looked her in the eyes and said, "Try me anytime you want to, baby."

She laughed now too. "Okay…maybe I will."


	7. What She Tells

Walls – Chapter 7 – What She Tells

Troy rolled over and snuggled into his sweetheart. Her hair still smelled like the coconut shampoo that she used. He loved it. He took a deep breath and breathed in the scent. It just made his insides quiver with excitement. He let his eyes drift open. He was warm and comfortable. He had the girl in his arms. He couldn't remember any time in the recent past when he'd felt this good about life.

It seemed like every morning he woke up with a laundry list of tasks to do. There always seemed to be people waiting for him to get to class or a study session or a practice or work … the list was almost endless. But, today was the beginning of that blessed week that spanned between the end of finals and the beginning of summer session and basketball camps. That meant regardless of what building you worked in, what major you held, what courses you were registered for, or what team you played on, there was nowhere on campus that any student needed to be.

Troy grinned because his apartment with Chad never felt more like home than today. Chad was knocking on his door already shouting about basketball. Troy on the other hand was still curled up comfortably in bed with the girl he'd been growing more and more interested in all year. She was beautiful and smart and motivated. She had dreams and plans and she worked hard for both.

Troy heard Chad shout again, but he wasn't leaving this girl's side for anything, especially basketball. There'd be plenty of games next winter that he wouldn't be able to skip to be with her. Right now, he needed to prove that if he could choose, he'd be here.

Troy heard the door open. Then Chad's voice said, "Dude, come on!"

Troy leaned up, but never more than to his elbow. "No. I'm here with my girl and I'm not leaving until she makes me."

Chad groaned, "Dude, she's sleeping. You can seriously just come play a couple of games. It's Gabs, dude. She won't even been up before noon."

Troy shook his head. "I'm good, dude. Have fun at the court."

Chad groaned, "Man, you are seriously no fun anymore. Books, girls, so distracted."

Troy laughed, "Get out of my room, man."

Chad closed the door but rolled his eyes and sighed heavily along the way.

Troy started to snuggle back down with his baby, when her hands moving along his arms caught his attention. He looked down at her beautiful brown eyes looking back at him. "Hey, baby. I didn't mean to wake you up."

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "It's okay. Chad's right. If you let me, I'd sleep till noon."

Troy smiled, "What's so wrong with us being in bed until noon, baby?"

She laughed, "There's still so much for me to do. I need to pack and get everything moved into the beach house. And, I still haven't managed to –"

Troy cut her off, "Wait, what beach house?"

She bit her lip, "Uh, damn, I swear I can't keep a damn secret to save my freaking life!"

He laughed, "Okay. What's this secret?"

She looked at him for a second. "It's kind of a long story. How well do you really want to know me?"

He looked into her eyes and very seriously said, "I want to hear it all. But, if this is as long as you say, let me grab the doughnuts and start the coffee. I don't last long without the coffee."

She smiled and nodded, "Okay." She watched him get up and put his boxer briefs on and slide a tshirt over his chest. He grabbed one of many pairs of basketball shorts with his number 14 on the bottom corner and slid those on too. He opened his door and she heard things moving around the kitchen and the faucet running. Then she saw him reappear with a box of doughnuts. "You should feel very special, by the way."

She looked at him obviously questioning his statement.

He smiled, "I have a very special hiding place for these. I share them with no one. In fact, you're literally the first and only person who even knows I have these stashed."

She smiled and shook her head at him. "You're such a bad boy."

He leaned down and kissed her lips, "I'm a very bad boy." He kissed her again, "But it has nothing to do with doughnuts, baby."

She laughed, "If last night was any indication, I completely agree."

He chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Then he went back to the kitchen. A few sounds later, he returned with two huge mugs of coffee. He closed the door with his foot and walked over to the night stand. He got them both situated with doughnuts and pillows and kissed her one more time. "Now, tell me about this long story beach house."

She nibbled at the doughnut. "So it goes like this. My mom and dad split before I was born. She says they fought continuously and didn't want me to grow up in that kind of home, so she left. What she doesn't know is I've known him my whole life. He's a photographer, so he traveled a lot. But that also meant that he had time off during the day. So, he would come to school and have lunch with me, or meet me for our special ice cream dates. She somehow stayed oblivious to these times."

Troy nodded and picked out another doughnut. He kissed her and then settled in with his doughnut.

"As I was saying, he and I have always talked. He told me recently in an email that he owned a house out here. In fact, it was the house he'd bought for my mother when he thought they might actually get back together. It's a beach house and it's less than 15 minutes walk from campus. He said that if I wanted it, it was mine. I emailed him back and told him my plans for the summer. He said the house was bought to be lived in. He said he was sorry that he couldn't come home for the summer, but that I should feel free to take up residence. He sent me the keys and had his lawyer send over some forms so that if anything happened I could prove my residence. Or at least, that's what I thought. When the lawyers sat down with me, they explained that the house was now in my name. I had no idea that's what he meant. I just thought that I was allowed to stay there for the summer." She finished her first doughnut and took a few sips of her coffee. She smiled at the cup.

Troy looked at her funny, "What? I know it's not as good as what you make at the store, but I like it. Do you need some milk or sugar or something?"

She chuckled and kissed his cheek. "No, I was just thinking that I knew this is how you like your coffee. It was just a cute thought that I know something like that."

He smiled and leaned back. "You know a lot more than that, novia."

She nodded, "Okay, so where was I? Oh, so dad signed the beach house over to me. There's a catch though. I can't tell mom. Why, you might ask? Because I never told mom that I was talking to him over the years. She has no idea that we've bonded over all the stupid fights that she and I have. So, it would just seem like I was taking some crazy gift from someone I don't know. So, I told her that I was staying in Shar's beach front apartment. Then she mentioned something to Taylor when Tay picked up my phone the other day. Taylor, of course, mentioned the apartment to Chad and Sharpay. And now I find that almost all of my friends think I'm staying in some apartment near the beach for the summer." She groaned, "I can't even lie like a normal human being, much less keep any kind of secret."

He smiled and looked at her, "You keep your dad a secret. And you've kept your feelings for me a secret all year."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Very funny."

He kissed her again, "Honestly, babe, you've kept the biggest secret for years. And, secrets were meant to be told. Otherwise we wouldn't chop at the bit to say something."

She just looked at him, "But how do I explain this to my mom? I mean really. I've been secretly hanging out with my dad since I was like five."

He just looked at her, "Your dad found ways to hang with you when you were five and your mom didn't know?"

She looked at him, "School lunches, field trip chaperoning, visits to my grandma's house…"

He just looked at her in awe. "Wow."

She nodded. "I just don't know how to tell her Troy. She's gone through so much over the years trying to protect me. I can't break her heart like that."

He shook his head. "She's your mom, babe. She's not going to hate you."

Gabriella looked down at her half eaten second doughnut. "It's not hate I'm worried about."

He lifted her chin, "Then what is it, baby?"

She sighed, "Disappointment."

He kissed her lips softly. "There's nothing in the world about you that is disappointing, Gabriella."

She blushed, "Wow, could you say that again?" She smiled at him.

He laughed softly, "Well now that you've put me on the spot…Hmm…There's nothing about you that's disappointing, Gabriella."

She smiled softly at his blue eyes, "God, you're too damn good to be true."

He chuckled, "What happened to my bad boy status?"

She bent up over him to put the coffee on the nightstand. Then she laughed, "You want it all, don't you?"

He pulled her over to him as soon as she set the coffee down. "Yes, I do. In fact," he looked her over, "I already have it all. I got the sexiest woman alive right here." He started tickling her and they laughed and waged a tickle war for a good portion of the morning.


	8. Their Conversations

Walls – Chapter 8 – Their Conversation

Troy leaned over her a little more from his position on his side next to her. "So tell me something."

She looked up into his eyes. "Like what?"

He smiled, "What's your favorite flower?"

She looked up at the ceiling, "You know, I've never really thought about it. There are a few I like. Then of course, if there's a pretty landscape or bouquet that I see then, I admire it. But, I've never really considered which flower is my absolute favorite."

He shook his head. "Okay give me some that you like."

She thought for a moment. "Daisies, lavender roses, red roses, lilies…oh, I really loved these water lilies that we got once."

Troy laughed, "Aren't those for funeral and sad stuff?"

She looked at him funny.

He blushed, "During the summer between basketball camp and baseball, I used to deliver flowers for my grandma's shop. She's a florist. Hence my question about your favorite flower."

She smiled, "That's awesome. Really? What a great summer job."

He shook his head, "Yes and no. It definitely kept me in cash, but there's nothing like having to deliver flowers to funeral all day."

She looked at him, "But, it wasn't always funerals, right?"

He shook his head, "No, but there were enough."

She frowned, "I'm sorry."

He grinned like the Chestshire cat. "You are so gullible!"

She raised her eyebrows, "You putz!"

He laughed as she rolled over and playfully punched him. He brought his hands up to cover his face, "No, no! Don't hurt me!"

She laughed, "You are just awful!"

He grinned up at her, "Only for you, baby." The he sent her an air kiss.

She rolled her eyes, "Kiss ass."

He did a quick flash of his eyebrows, "You want me to kiss your ass? You know I'd need to get those panties off to do that, right?"

She shook her head. "God, how can you possibly be horny? We had sex all night and again this morning!"

He laughed, "I'm a guy in bed with a sexy woman who's half naked and straddling me! Of course, I'm getting horny, baby!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a _guy_," she mocked him.

He laughed, "Well I am and I didn't hear any complaints about that last night or this morning." He interlaced his finger between hers on both hands.

She smiled, "I was too busy enjoying all your manly parts."

He smiled, "Yes, you were…loudly enjoying me."

She blushed, "Well, it felt good." She said in an embarrassed defense.

He pulled her down to his chest and placed a kiss on her lips. "I love when you enjoy me loudly."

She blushed harder and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Stop, you're embarrassing me."

He chuckled, "I love that too."

She pulled her hands from his and tucked them around his torso. "It's not fair."

He kissed the side of her head, "Why not?"

She kissed his neck. "Because you don't have any weaknesses. There's nothing to make fun of you for."

He chuckled, "Yeah, right."

She sat up, "What don't I know?"

He laughed, "Oh god, where to begin? Let's see, how about the first time I asked a girl out."

She chuckled, "Ah, did you crash and burn?"

He rolled his eyes, "So bad."

She smiled, "We all crash and burn at stuff like that the first time though."

His eyes twinkled, "My first time asking a girl out was yesterday."

She sat up and looked down at him like he was crazy. "Bullshit."

He laughed, "No, seriously. First time I ever actually had to ask a girl out on a real date was yesterday when you shook your head no."

She couldn't help the look of shock on her face. "But you must've asked a girl to the dance in junior high or a movie in high school. Or what about prom?"

He laughed some more and shook his head. "Ever since sixth grade, I was Troy the basketball boy. I was instantly popular because my dad was the high school coach and everybody knew I hung out with high school varsity players at home and during practices and stuff. So, girls always wanted to be my girlfriend and I'm such a softy that the first time I told a girl no, and she cried, I ended up being her boyfriend for like 3 months. So every girlfriend I had until Junior year were girls that had asked me out or conned me into being their boyfriend and then cried when I tried to get out of it."

"So what happened Junior year?"

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. Then he chuckled, "Sharpay."

She looked at him obviously confused.

"She got sick of all the weepy girls and she spread it around school that I was 'hers'. Then the girls stopped for the most part. At some point, I started 'cheating' on her at parties. Then girls started trying to sleep with me when she wasn't around, but it wasn't ever a weepy trap kind of thing. There were a few times when I got stuck having the 'morning after' conversation, but Shar had told me to use her as a scape goat anytime I needed to."

She just looked at him as though she were seeing him in a different light.

"So, when you came here, you just spread the rumor that you were a one-night stand kind of guy and then suddenly, you were."

He nodded, "I never really intended to be a guy who slept around a lot. I just couldn't stand to go through all that crap that Shar bailed me out of before."

She smiled, "So, I'm really the only girl you've ever asked out on a date?"

He nodded, "Yep and you turned me down flat. Do you know how bad I've been trying to figure out how to get to you?"

She tried to resist the smile, but it crept across her face anyway. "No, tell me."

He laughed, "You're just gloating now."

She shook her head, "No, I'm not. I'm just figuring out who my novio really is."

He smiled, "I love when you call me that."

She giggled, "Is there anything that you don't love?"

He grinned and played with her hands, "About you? Nah, I think I love everything I've seen so far." He smiled nervously.

She returned the nervous grin, "Are you saying that you think you love me?"

He swallowed hard, "Can we say that I think I'm _falling_ in love with you?"

She smiled this huge sparkling, wide-eyed grin, "Yeah, sure. We could say that."

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. "Good, then—uh, yeah, I think I'm falling in love with you, Gabriella Montez."

She leaned forward and laid a spectacular kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, it was only a little ways.

He softly whispered, "And for that kind of kiss, I'll tell you every five minutes."

She smirked and laughed lightly before re-engaging in the tickle war.

* * *

><p>She wiggled a bit beside him which caused her to move her head across his chest slightly. What made her smile was the way his hand instantly found her hair and began stroking his fingers through it in a comforting gesture. She smiled against his skin.<p>

He looked from the tv screen down to her head. He couldn't see her face from here, but he knew she was just snuggling a little closer. He brought his other arm a little tighter around her waist as he kissed the top of her head. He was thoroughly enjoying their little gestures. He'd been with a lot of girls, even had several girlfriends, but he'd never enjoyed things like this before. No woman had ever made him so comfortable that he could just lie on a couch in gym shorts with her curled up to him while they watched tv.

He kissed her head again. "Babe, I'm gonna get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

She looked up at him. "Maybe some water."

He nodded and got up. He brought back two bottles of water. "Here you go."

He was a little shy at the moment. This was the part he was really not going to be good at. He didn't know what to say next.

They were sitting up on the couch now. He didn't want her to go, but he knew she had things to do. "So…"

She gave a nervous chuckle, "So…"

He laughed, "God, I feel like the biggest idiot in the world."

She laughed, "Nope, that's me right now."

He smiled at her. He slipped his hand into hers. "So what happens now?"

She blushed, "You say that like I should know."

He kissed her cheek, "Well it's not like I really have a whole lot of applicable experience here. You at least know what it's like to feel this way."

She blushed and took another strategic drink of water. She mumbled, "Not really."

He looked at her teasingly, "What?"

She bit her lip and raised her hand half way like a timid little girl in the classroom. "Never had a boyfriend after third grade."

Troy shook his head, "No way."

She looked anywhere but at him.

"So where did you learn…"

She blushed, "Since I've been here I've had some experience, but never like this."

He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss there. He smiled at her, "So we're flying blindly here?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

He leaned over a silently asked for a kiss.

She smiled and kissed his lips gently. She moaned softly, "I don't want to leave you but, I'm—"

He kissed her again. "I know, babe."

She looked at him longingly for a moment. She wanted to suggest that he go back to the dorms with her, but she was embarrassed to ask and look like she was obsessed and weepy. "Okay, so I guess I'll see you?"

He picked up his phone, "I got your number. I _will_ call you."

She smiled shyly, "Promise?"

He stood up and pulled her to him. "Yeah, baby I promise. I'm your novio, remember? This isn't just a hook up. I'm your man, baby."

She laughed at his cute look. They kissed for a few minutes. "Mmmm…I love that." She smiled with her eyes closed. He grinned and squeezed her body tighter for a moment. "I'd ask to go with you, but I figure you probably want a break from me." He chuckled.

She leaned back, "Actually I wanted to ask, but…"

He smiled, "You want some help moving? Since I'm the only one who knows your secret and all…" He teased hopefully.

She bit her lip and nodded yes. "Please? I don't want to be all weepy and smother you or something."

He grinned, "I'll be 2 minutes, babe." He kissed her and ran into his room. He was back shortly thereafter wearing jeans and another L.A. Lakers shirt with his shoes and keys in hand.

She laughed, "Eager?"

He kissed her again, "You have no idea! Let's go!"


	9. Moving to the Beach

Walls – Chapter 9 – Moving to the Beach

Troy picked up the two cardboard boxes. They'd been packing and moving her for two days. She had laughed when he asked where she was going to sleep the first night until he'd gone back to his apartment and she'd realized all over her bed covers were packed and at the beach house already, but all her clothes were there in the dorm room. She'd called him and asked if she could come over.

Troy smiled as he remembered the call. He'd come back to pick her up and been rewarded with another night of phenomenal sex. He made her promise to come home with him again the next night or until she was set up in the beach house. His motives had been to keep from having to go back and forth each day, but the reward had been every bit worth the trouble.

He shifted the weight so that he could improve his grip on the boxes. He took another look around the room. They had really gotten a lot done since they'd started. He was enjoying working together with her. She wasn't demanding or forceful in her directions to him. She'd tell him that she was done with a box or needed a new one. She'd been packing the last of her things this afternoon. He'd been carrying boxes to his truck.

She smiled at him as his eyes lingered on her. He stood at the door. "Come 'mere."

She chuckled, but acquiesced.

He bent over and puckered his lips as if asking for a kiss.

She smiled and pressed her lips to his. Then he said, "Have I said thank you for helping me yet?"

He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "You can show me again later."

She laughed and playfully smacked his arm.

He walked out and started another trip to his truck. Along the way a girl that he knew he'd seen at a few parties this year kept eyeing him. He tried to ignore her, but he'd seen that look before. She wasn't going to stop until she got his attention. So once in the elevator, Troy smiled kindly and said hello. As soon as the doors opened though, he made it a point to go on about his way.

Once he had the last boxes packed in the bed of the truck, he turned to go back in to meet Gabriella. The girl from earlier walked up to him. She was flirting mercilessly. "Hi Troy. So all moved out?"

He smiled, "I don't live in the dorms." He looked up and saw Gabriella just coming out of the building. He waved at her. He looked back at the girl. "I was just helping my girlfriend move out."

The girl looked at him and chuckled, "Ha-ha. You don't keep a girl—"

Gabriella walked up and into his arms. She kissed him, "Okay, baby, I'm all ready." She turned to look at the girl for the first time. "Oh, who's this?"

Troy smiled and said, "I honestly don't know, babe."

The girl looked at Gabriella through narrowed eyes. "I'm Jezabell. Who are you?"

Gabriella laughed, "Troy's girlfriend, Gabriella Bolton."

Troy coughed and looked at her.

Gabriella looked confused. She obviously didn't realize that she had made the gaff.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Oh sweetheart, that's just pathetic. You do know he isn't going to marry you, right?"

Troy squeezed her closer. "Let's get going, baby."

Gabriella blushed, "Alright." She started to turn and walk with him when they heard the girl say, "He's just gonna get what he wants from you and then you'll be gone, honey."

Gabriella spun on her heel and looked at the girl, "You don't know shit about our relationship! He's—"

Troy picked her up and put her in his truck. He looked her in the eye, "Baby, chill out. Calm down."

Gabriella hit the dash. "Damn it!"

Troy lifted her chin, "She's just jealous, honey."

She was furious with herself. She felt the stupid tears beginning to fall. "I know. God, I know that." She wiped a few tears, "I just got so mad."

He grinned and placed a very sweet kiss to her lips. "I love that you care enough to get furious, babe."

She gave a sardonic laugh. She glanced at him. "I officially feel like an obsessed, weepy girl."

He shook his head. "You're my girlfriend. You are completely allowed to get as protective as you want to, baby. There's nothing obsessive about it. You know, unless you refused to let me talk to any woman but you." He watched a smile slowly began to creep over her face.

She nodded, "I wish I hadn't responded to her though. She doesn't deserve my time or yours."

He stroked her hair and hooked it behind one ear. "Pretty soon every girl on campus is going to know I'm taken."

She looked confused again, "Why?"

He smiled, "Because I just remembered where I know her from."

"Where?"

Troy grinned mischievously, "The gym. She's a cheerleader. She's been trying ot get my attention for a while now."

She laughed, "And she failed?"

He nodded, "Yep. Want to know why?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I really do."

He smiled, "Because I already had my eye on you."

She looked at him, "Why me?"

"Because, you couldn't care less if I play basketball and am nationally ranked or not. Because, you're beautiful and dedicated. Because, you have dreams and goals and work hard for both. Because, you are true and sweet to our friends. Because, you know what it means to live up to the highest standards without having the biggest ego. Because, I am attracted to you. Because, I love your attention." He paused, "And most of all…because I love you."

She looked into his eyes. He was nervous and definitely concerned about what she was going to say next, but he meant it. She ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you, too. I know it's fast, but—"

He kissed her. "It's okay. It's more than okay!" He smiled and kissed her again. "Say it again?"

She shook her head, "Only if, you do."

He grinned and kissed her. He placed his forehead against hers and looked her in the eye, "I love you, baby."

She smiled wider, "I love you too!"

He just stared into her eyes for a while. "Let's get the last of your stuff to the beach house. We'll get you set up and then I've got a great idea for tonight."

She looked at him as though she were curious but unwilling to ask.

He smiled, "It's a surprise, but maybe it can become our thing over the summer, you know?"

She chuckled, "So, you are planning on keeping me around?"

He bit his lip, "Well, I don't know if we should change your name just yet, but…"

She furrowed her brow, "Whoa…so not even close to thinking about that."

He laughed, "You do realize that you introduced yourself to chica over there as Gabriella Bolton, right?"

Her jaw dropped, "NO! No, I didn't." She thought about it. "OH MY GOD! NO wonder she thought I was crazy! OH God, I was thinking Troy Bolton's girlfriend, but it came out wrong!"

He laughed, "Yeah, yeah it did." He quieted down, but kept her close. He looked into her eyes again, "I love you anyway."

She looked away embarrassed, "Good thing." They kissed again and then he went around to his own side of the truck. They drove out to the beach house with their hands intertwined.

* * *

><p>Campfire…<p>

Troy sat in the lean back chair. One of the great things about the beach house having been her father's was that he left all kinds of things like these beach chairs and a wood pile behind the house for fires.

Troy tucked her in a little closer. They both sat facing the small camp fire. Troy leaned back against the chair, while Gabriella leaned back against his chest.

She gave a soft mewl as she snuggled into his arms. "This was the best idea you've ever had."

He nuzzled her cheek, "Nah, that was kissing you. Come to think of it…" He leaned forward and started kissing and nibbling along her neck.

She enjoyed it for a moment. That is until he began tickling her with his chin stubble. She started laughing. "Ah. Stop! Stop! Stop!" Her laughing between words though only egged him on further.

Troy grinned, "Still the best idea I've ever had?"

She laughed and tried to catch her breath. "Still better than homecoming."

Troy laughed, "But you actually made out with that sorority girl! No wait, damn that was the best idea I've ever had!"

She groaned, "I only did it because she said they'd haze her if I refused. Hazing is so cruel."

Troy chuckled, "She did it because there were twenty guys who wanted to fuck her after she made out with you."

She turned around quickly, "NO!"

He smiled, "Yeah. Every guy there had a hard on from watching the two of you kissing."

She looked so upset.

He grinned, "I was hard from watching you while you two kissed. That was the first night that I decided that I had to find a way to hook up with you."

Her jaw fell open. "Really, because I kissed some sorority girl?"

He smiled, "Before that I thought all you did was study.""

She laughed and playfully shoved him.

He laughed some too. A few quiet moments later he said, "What about New Years'?"

She shrugged. "What about it?"

He got embarrassed. "Well, I kind of setup the karaoke thing. We had a moment, didn't we?"

She nodded, "Well yeah, but I thought that you weren't the kind of guy that I was looking for. So, I just let it pass."

He nodded, "I was trying to get your attention, but you just walked off stage without so much as a 'see you later' or anything."

She wiggled her head against his shoulder. "Wow, so you were trying to get my attention even then?"

He laughed, "You sound shocked. What's so shocking about that?"

She shrugged again. "I guess I just thought that you had changed your mind after our one-night stand."

He chuckled, "I've had my eye on you all year. I know I've told you that."

She nodded, "Guess I just thought it was an expression or something to make me more comfortable."

He shook his head. Then he kissed hers. "Nope, I was intrigued when Taylor introduced us the second week of classes, but I didn't want to fuck another one of her class friends. That didn't go well last time. So, I enjoyed the sight of you and just tried to put you out of my mind."

She giggled, "And how'd that work out for you, stud?"

He nuzzled her, "Perfectly."

She grinned, "Cheesy much?"

He shook his head, "Honest. This, 'us,' is better than I could have ever dreamed."

She stroked her fingers along his forearms. "You really think so?"

He looked down at her hair, "You don't?"

She giggled again, "I guess I just keep expecting you to get bored with me."

He hugged her tighter before kissing the top of her head. "No way. I wouldn't make it far without you now."

She laughed, "You're headed to the NBA, Troy. I'm the one who would be a boring dolt without you."

He shook his head. "You know what I've figured out in the week we've been together?"

She shook her head, "Enlighten me."

He slipped his fingers between hers, "That I've been looking for you for a long time. You make me stronger. A few months ago, definitely a year ago, I would have pulled that girl from earlier into some empty dorm room and done everything she wanted me to do. But today with you standing there I realized how much I've been annoyed with girls like her. I'd been waiting for a girl worth giving my heart to, not just my dick."

She laughed, "I'll take that too, if you don't mind."

He teasingly groaned, "I get all serious here and you tease me!"

She wiggled back against him and returned to serious as well. "You know, most of those girls were looking for your heart through your dick. They would've gladly taken it."

He nodded, "And they would have stomped all over it with their slutty heels."

She scoffed, "What's wrong with slutty heels? I don't remember you disliking my black slutty boots with my mini last weekend?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, 'cause A) you were wearing them to turn _me_ on, and B) I already knew you had a good heart and are loyal to the people you care about. You being hot isn't all I know about you, baby."

She twisted so that she could look at him. "Kiss me, Wildcat."

He chuckled, "Wildcat?

She nodded, "Our mascot, and from what Taylor told me, your mascot in high school as well."

He nodded.

"And since you've always been a team leader, you're '_the_ Wildcat.'"

Troy shrugged, "I guess, but it's never just me out there on the court."

She nodded, "Okay, you're my Wildcat then."

He smiled, "That's more accurate. I am definitely yours."

She smiled too. "So kiss me then my Wildcat."

He smiled softly while giving her Eskimo kisses with his nose and then closed his eyes, leaned forward and reveled in the way her lips felt against his as they made out beside the fire.


	10. Beach Time Diversions

Walls – Chapter 10 – Beach Time Diversions

Troy smiled as they woke up the next morning. The beach house was considerably brighter in the morning than his apartment bedroom was. They hadn't set an alarm. They'd made out by the fire until they couldn't stand it anymore. Then they'd come inside and shed their clothes in order to get that much closer.

Troy had laid her down on her bed and spent a good hour touching her and worshiping her. He'd kissed her all over and run his fingers everywhere she desired. Finally, he'd crawled onto the bed and made love to her the way she had begged him to.

This morning, they were lying tangled in the covers and each other. She was on her stomach and he lied half on his stomach against her with one of his arms tucked around her body and the other under his head. This was quickly becoming a normal position for them to sleep in.

He smiled against her hair. She felt so good, so warm and cozy against him when he woke up. It felt natural for her to be there in his arms. It felt like she'd always been there. He stretched a little and leaned up on the arm that had been supporting his head. He saw her eyes were open and looking out at the water cresting up along the sand. He kissed her, "Morning, baby."

She smiled and looked at him, "Good morning, sleepyhead."

He laughed with a sleep-filled voice. "What time is it?"

She chuckled and looked at her phone on the night stand. "11 am."

He raised his eyebrows. "Wow. I haven't slept past 7:30 since junior high. You must have worn me out last night." He smiled down at her. He knew his satisfaction showed through his eyes.

She smiled and looked back out the window.

Troy assessed her expression, "What's wrong, baby? What's on your mind?"

She sighed and looked around the room. "I woke up thinking about my mom. This could have been my life. I could have grown up here with roots and a family and…I don't know. I guess before now I always just assumed that the life my mom and I had led was the only option, but being here now. Seeing this place, knowing that dad bought it for us to live in…God, Troy, what could they have fought about that was so important to rob me of my family and a home?"

Troy squeezed her into his arms. "Oh, baby. Don't question what might have been." He held her as she snuggled into his chest. "Sweetheart, I am sure that your mom wasn't trying to rob you of anything. I would bet a lot of money that she was trying to give you something. I don't know what they fought about. Maybe they fought about everything and your mom was just trying to give you peace and quiet the only way she could."

Gabriella cried softly against his chest. "Yeah, I guess."

He kissed her head, "Tell me something."

She laughed, "No, I still haven't chosen a single favorite flower."

He laughed along with her. "Ha, ha. When we were all hanging out at Tay's like two months ago, you said that when you have kids you'll make sure they know their father, even if you don't like him anymore."

She nodded.

He sighed, "How many kids are you planning to have?"

She ran her fingertips over his abs. "I don't know two or three. And I didn't mean it to sound like I was gonna just get pregnant by some guy and then rope him into being a father. I mean if I get lucky enough to marry a great guy and we have kids together, great. But, if something happens in the mean time, I'm not going to force them to be cut off from half of their family just because I don't get along with him anymore."

Troy smiled and kissed her head. He was immensely glad she couldn't see his face right now. "So, marriage is an option for you later?"

She nodded, "I'd love to get married and have a couple of kids. I mean I've still got a lot to do in terms of school and I know it takes a lot of dedication to raise kids, but at some point. Why?"

He shook his head, "I guess with everything you've told me about your dad this week and with what I've heard you say in the past, it occurred to me that maybe you might not want a regular marriage and kids."

She nodded against his chest again.

He kissed her head again as he played with her hair. "What would you do if we got pregnant now?"

She sprang up, "What?"

He just looked at her. "I guess I'm just curious what you would want to do if we ended up getting pregnant. I mean we've been having a lot of sex, Gabi. It is possible even with precautions."

She nodded, "No, I know. I guess I just never really—"

He ran his hand down the arm she was now leaning on as she looked down at him. "You don't have to answer. I was just curious."

She looked back at his eyes, "I don't know what I would do. I'd like to say that I'd keep it and be as strong as my mom even if you didn't want to be with us. But, I don't honestly know if I'm capable of what my mom has done."

He combed through a few of her strands with his fingers. "Just so you know I'd want to be here with you, both of you. It would be hard and I'd be completely overwhelmed, but I would want to be here and there's no one in the world that I can think of that I'd rather have my children. You're the smartest, sexiest woman I know, baby."

She blushed and looked down. "Anyway, not something we have to decide now."

He nodded, "Agreed. One thing though. Promise me something."

She looked at him, "What?"

He got a little nervous. "If we ever did, you know, get pregnant. Promise me you wouldn't have an abortion. Even if you decided you didn't want our baby, Gabriella, I would."

She just looked at him and felt like she'd been hit over the head by a two-by-four. She had no idea what to say to that. She had no clue what to think about it either. "Troy?"

He sighed, "I know this is kind of out of the blue. I just—I've always wanted to be a dad. I mean, I don't tempt fate. Don't get me wrong. I use a condom, as you know. But, if we ever were in that situation, I know that it's your decision, because it's your body, but Gabriella I would want our baby, even if you chose to walk away. You could. But…"

She looked at him, "Troy, hey, I wouldn't kill our baby."

**_"YOUR BABY!"_**

The shriek left everyone tone deaf for a few seconds as Troy jumped up between Gabriella and whoever was in the doorway. Thankfully, he was only a little embarrassed that Sharpay had now seen him naked.

Gabriella looked at her, "What the HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Taylor came around the corner behind Sharpay. "WHAT BABY!"

Gabriella was furious and confused and embarrassed.

Sharpay didn't break her stare at them even as Troy climbed back in the bed with Gabriella. "You're—having—a—baby?" Sharpay could feel her head becoming very light.

Taylor stared at them with her jaw dropped.

Gabriella and Troy both were saying, "No, no we're not."

"We were just talking about what we would do if she got—"

"I am not pregnant!"

Taylor let out a huge breath and grabbed Sharpay's arms as she began to faint.

Troy shook his head, "Great. How the hell did you guys get in here anyway? How did you even know where we were?" He was back in his shorts and walking over to check on Shar now. He picked her up and put her in a chair sitting at the side of the room next to the desk.

Taylor looked at them. "Well, we hadn't seen you two for a couple of days, so we all decided that we'd do one last night down here at the beach before everyone headed home for the summer. But, Chad spotted you two out here. We didn't interrupt because you looked like you were…uh, busy."

Gabriella dropped her face into her hands. "Oh my god…"

Taylor continued, "So we went back to Chad's and Troy's apartment. Then this morning, your dad called, Gabriella. He said that there was something important that he had to tell you and you weren't answering your phone. So, we told him that we'd come over here and get you. He told me where the hide a key is for the house."

Gabriella groaned, "Oh my god…"

Troy rubbed her back. "It's gonna be okay, baby. Come on, you need to call your dad. Why don't you call him from the balcony and I'll get these two downstairs."

She nodded and took her phone that Troy was handing her. Then she looked up, "Oh, I forgot. I don't know where my charger is. Do you mind if I use your phone, baby?"

He shook his head and handed it to her. "As long as you know the number."

She pointed to her head, "Goofy, smart girl, remember?"

He laughed and kissed her, "Okay we'll be downstairs."

She nodded and stepped out onto the balcony of her new room.


	11. Meeting the Parents

Walls – Chapter 11 – Meeting the Parents

"Dad! You did what? Oh my god…Da-a-a-d, she didn't know!"

"Well I know that now, honey. Anyway, I am on my way back to the beach house and I felt like I should warn you that your mother is on her way there too."

Gabriella cringed, "Really? Here? Arg. Okay. Well, I guess she's just going to get the surprise of her life then."

"What do you mean? I thought knowing about our relationship was the surprise."

Gabriella smacked her forehead, "Yeah well, there's another relationship she doesn't know about yet either."

"Gabriella, what is going on?"

Suddenly from downstairs, Gabriella heard some commotion and shouting voices including her mother's voice. She grimaced, "She's here. I gotta go, dad."

"Okay, honey. I won't be long."

"Okay. Bye, daddy."

"Bye sweetie."

Gabriella was walking out of the bedroom when Troy appeared at the top of the stairs. "Um, sweetheart—"

She gave him a look that said she knew what was happening downstairs.

"I tried to stall, but she didn't take to kindly to the idea that we're dating. Of course the less than formal attire might be to blame for some of that."

Gabriella smiled and laid her hand on his bare chest and her forehead on his shoulder. "Today's not going to go as planned."

He smiled and sarcastically said, "There was a plan?"

She laughed and met his eyes, "Thank you for that."

He pulled her into his arms. "You know what? It's gonna be fine as long as you are still kissing me at the end of the day."

She smiled more softly, "Definitely." Her fingers stroked through the hairs along the back of his neck.

He grinned, "Then tell me what's going on while I get dressed."

Maria Montez screamed Gabriella's name from the bottom of the stairs. She was surprised to look up and see her daughter in the arms of the half naked guy she'd met at the door. Taylor and Sharpay were immediately behind Maria. They'd obviously been trying to slow the older woman down.

Gabriella looked down at her. "Mother, I will be there in a minute. This is my house and you need calm down."

"Don't be rude, Gabriella."

"Mama, I love you, but right now, you're the one being rude. I need to talk to Troy for a moment. I will be there shortly."

Troy smiled, "Hello again Mrs. Montez."

Maria sighed and shook her head, "Oh, put some clothes on." She turned and walked away.

Taylor shrugged at Gabriella as if to say, "We tried."

Gabriella nodded her understanding and then saw them both walk away. She turned back to Troy. She took his hand and led him back into the bedroom. "So, my dad said that he called to tell her that he'd given me the house, because for some reason he thought I'd told her. Anyway, he said she didn't take it well and he'd been trying to reach me, but it kept going to voice mail."

He nodded, "So, I meet your mom this morning."

She nodded, "And my dad is on his way."

Troy's eyes grew, "Uh, baby does he know about me?"

She shook her head. "No, not yet."

"Yikes."

She nodded and dropped her face into her hands. "Oh my god, today is going to suck."

He kissed her forehead, "No it's not. It's just a little sooner than I expected."

She looked up at him, "Troy, oh god, I'm not trying to pressure you. I know this is all overwhelming. If you wanted to bail now, I'd understand. I'll call you tonight when this has all begun to blow over."

"And leave you hear alone in the thick of a fight? Hell no! Baby, I wasn't just spouting words when I said that I love you. I do love you and I'm not leaving you to fight against everyone by yourself. We got into some of this mess together and I'm by your side regardless of the rest of the mess." He looked into her eyes, "Baby….baby…" He pulled her into his arms, now fully dressed in what Gabriella had only just realized was a heart stopping light blue polo shirt and his sexy ass cargo shorts and leather sandals, "I'm with you regardless of whether we're in bed or taking on the world. I'm right beside you, baby."

She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair, "You really are all or nothing, aren't you? It's 110% or nothing."

He nodded, "Yes, I am. And you, my beautiful Latina princess, are worth every single percent of everything I have and am, sweetheart. I love you. I'm with you… Let's do this."

She pressed her lips to his and felt her tear slide down her cheek. When she leaned back, she looked into his eyes, "I don't deserve you."

He nuzzled her cheek. "I've been watching you all year, honey. I know you're worthy of everything I have to offer. You deserve everything I can give and none of the frustrations that come with it."

She felt more tears sliding down her cheeks. "Promise me something, Troy."

"What, sweetheart?"

"I'm scared, Troy. Please just don't leave me down there alone?"

Troy slipped his finger tips along her cheeks, "Listen to me, I'm with you no matter what. I'm here with you, baby. If you get overwhelmed, you reach for me. I'll never be out of arm's reach, baby. You need me, just reach for me, Gabriella."

She nodded. She bit her lower lip, but her eyes never left Troy's. "I love you."

He smiled and nodded, "I love you too, princess."

* * *

><p>Her father's voice could be heard downstairs. "Maria, this fight is past its relevance."<p>

Maria turned around and saw her daughter standing next to the young man from earlier. He looked much more presentable now. "Gabriella, what the hell is going on here?"

"Mama!" Gabriella scowled, "Daddy, this is Troy Bolton. He's my boyfriend."

Eduardo began to smile, "Wait, as in Troy Bolton, current leading scorer for the Wildcats on the court?"

Troy nodded calmed, "That's me, sir."

Maria looked over at Ed. "Great! He's a jock too? Do you know how little clothing this young man had on when I met him at your daughter's door this morning, Eduardo?"

Ed turned and looked at Gabriella as if asking for confirmation.

Gabriella looked away.

Troy stood a little straighter and seemed to tighten his hold on Gabriella's waist. "We were exactly expecting company this morning and instead found the house full of friends and family. I apologize for the way we met earlier, Mrs. Montez. I would have liked a very different situation."

Ed smiled at Maria. "See he's a perfectly respectable young man. Besides," he conspiratorially whispered toward Maria, "he's headed to the NBA. She's set for life, Maria."

Gabriella gasped, "DADDY! First of all, we are just dating. This is all very new for both of us, so knock off all the other talk. And second of all, I'm not here to get an M.R.S. degree. I'm here to earn my degrees in sociology and psychology before going on to law school. I'm not looking for a husband."

Troy felt a small piece of his heart fill with pride for her standing up for herself and her dreams. At the same time, he was already beginning to hope that he stood a chance at being included in her plans for her future. Though if you'd asked him how much he was hoping for that chance he'd have been unsure how to answer. He cleared his throat, "Mr. Montez I'm sure you'll agree that Gabriella is going to be just fine on her own whether I'm in her future or not."

Gabriella found herself looking at him. Softly she said, "Or not?"

He smiled softly at her need that was so plainly spelled out in her eyes. He glanced up at the ceiling as if to remind her of the conversation they'd had before coming down to this one. After a moment, she seemed to get the message and she cuddled into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She looked around the room, "Anyway, what we're saying is that we both have very bright futures and we're both quite capable of making our own decisions about those futures."

Maria scoffed, "You're barely old enough to understand what the future is, much less how to make the best decisions for it."

Gabriella took a step forward, "I don't know what you've done with my sweet, patient, supportive mother, but I would like her back now please."

Maria looked her daughter in the eye, "You want your mother back! Well I'd like my honest, hard-working, independent daughter back! In the last 24 hours, I find out that you've been lying to me for 15 years _**and**_ you're a slut!"

Troy stepped forward, putting himself between Maria and Gabriella. "SHE ISN'T A SLUT! SHE IS IMPORTANT TO ME AND I LOVE HER! And, you will not speak to her like that in front of me!"

Gabriella felt Sharpay's and Taylor's hands on her shoulders as Sharpay closed her in for a hug and Taylor stood on her other side.

Maria glared at the young man in front of her. "I wish I could believe that, but I think you're just about the worst thing that could ever happen to her dreams! You're going to jeopardize everything she's work for!"

Troy shook his head, "No, I'm not."

Gabriella spoke through her shocked expression. "I'm not you, mama!"

Troy stepped back to her. He wrapped her into his arms. He kissed her forehead. "Come 'mere, sweetheart."

Gabriella leaned on him and let his arms wrap her in the warmth that she so desperately needed at the moment.

Eduardo took a step toward their daughter, but spoke to Maria. "You've never treated her like this before." He looked back at Maria. "What the hell is wrong with you? He's not me. And she's not you! They are obviously stronger together than we ever were!"

Maria crossed her arms over her chest. "They're too young for this, Eduardo! They're obviously sleeping together!"

Ed shook his head.

Gabriella stood next to Troy, "That is none of your business, mama. Daddy signed the house over to me. If you don't like the relationship that Troy and I have, you can leave."

Troy slid his hand down her lower back and gently pulled her closer to him again. "I'm sorry that our first meeting has been this intense and that you had to find out this way, but I love your daughter Mrs. Montez. I love her and I would never, ever take her dreams away from her."

Maria shook her head, "Except if she accidentally gets pregnant. Then what are you going to do, Mr. I'm headed for the NBA?"

Troy looked over at her. "I'll tell you the exact same thing I told Gabriella. I would be here with her and the baby, even if she decided to leave the baby with me and go on to pursue her dreams herself, I would want to keep our baby."

Maria scoffed, "You say that now, but the first time—"

Troy narrowed his eyes, "You don't know me at all. Don't presume to know what I will or won't do for my family, Mrs. Montez."

Gabriella found herself smiling at the way Troy was angered by her mother's presumption. There was some small piece of those walls that she'd built up around her that melted as she heard him so passionately respond to her mother's doubt about what he'd do if they were to have a child. Suddenly Gabriella began to wonder if she could settle down and be what Troy seemed to be looking for. Because for the first time, Gabriella realized what he seemed to be wanting wasn't just a girlfriend. He was looking for someone to start a family with. He really, truly wanted this to last. She kissed his cheek. "Come on. I'm done with this." She looked over at her mother. "You can like this turn of events in my life or not. Either way, this fight is over. You can show yourself out." She looked around the room. "In fact, all of you can show yourselves out."

Taylor and Sharpay nodded and started toward the door. Ed kissed Gabriella on the forehead and shook Troy's hand before also beginning to walk that direction. However, he stopped and looked back at Maria. "I didn't mean to ruin your life." He sighed, "But these two make each other stronger and happier. She's grown now, Maria. Neither of us get a say in her decisions anymore. Come on, let's go get some breakfast. We still have a lot to talk about."

Maria stood obviously upset and confused for a moment. Then she approached Gabriella, "This conversation is not over. You are still my daughter and I love you no matter what, but this conversation is not over."

Gabriella looked at her mother, "Either way, we both need to cool off before anything else hurtful is said. You should go to breakfast with daddy, mama. There are issues you need to resolve with him first before we can work on ours."

Maria sighed, "Well, at least I know you still have your wisdom kicking around in that head of yours. We'll call you later. Maybe we can get together for an early dinner and try this again."

Gabriella nodded, "That would be nice, but you need to understand that Troy is going to be with me. Alright?"

Maria frowned, "I'm not fond of the idea, but if you insist…"

Gabriella nodded, "I do."

"Alright then. We'll call you this afternoon, dear."

Gabriella nodded and watched as Maria followed her father outside of her house. She let out a heavy sigh and leaned back against Troy. "Oh my god, could that have gone any worse?"

Troy started laughing, "Well I guess I could have still be naked when I answered the door for your mother."

She slowly began laughing too as she replayed the morning's events through her head. She turned and dropped her forehead against his chest.

He wrapped his arms loosely around her body as they stood in the kitchen and laughed over the incredibly stressful morning they'd already had.


	12. Time in Between

Walls – Chapter 12 – Time in between

Troy took another bite of his sandwich before turning and opening another box. So much of this stuff had been packed away in boxes for years just waiting for someone to open them up and use them. Now, Troy was helping Gabriella open various boxes and unpack items. They'd unpacked most of her boxes the day before, but these they had decided could wait.

Gabriella was in need of distraction after her parents left. So, Troy had suggested unpacking and seeing what she thought she might still need. He smiled as he watched her start making mental lists of what she had and what she still needed. Her lists were one of those things about her that you had to really know her to get. Gabriella ran on lists. She maintained her multitude of activities and projects via lists. If you messed with one of her lists you were in danger of her wrath.

Troy loved to watch her when she was oblivious to his attention. She would get so consumed in what she was doing that he could almost see the wheels turning in her head. She really was as beautiful as everyone told her. So many girls were hot at a party, but if you took them out of their party clothes they didn't really know how to be comfortable with themselves. Troy loved that she could swing her hips in a mini and boots with confidence, but still be comfortable in a pair of runner's shorts and one of his old jerseys and a sports bra. He loved the way her hair was falling out of the hair tie she had it wrapped up in. She'd deny it, but he thought she might be just a little bit sexier like this than when she was all done up. He could wrap his arms around her and kiss her lips and not be afraid of messing with her makeup or getting swatted at for messing up her outfit.

She turned and caught him staring. "What?"

He smiled softly as he watched her cheeks fill with a gentle redness. "Nothing, baby."

She looked away and then glanced back, "Why are you staring at me then?"

He chuckled, "No reason. Can't I watch my beautiful novia?"

She shrugged, but turned so that she could hide her face. She hated when he did this. Well, truth be told, she hated it and enjoyed it at the same time. She always felt like he was embellishing when he told her how beautiful she was. It seemed like something someone would say who was trying to sell her something. "I'm just gonna get these boxes over here now." Suddenly she felt his arms closing around her waist and his lips whispering past her ear.

He breathed in deeply. "MMmmm…I love the feel of you and the smell of you." He kissed her neck. "And, the taste of you." He heard a giggle escape her lips. "And the sound of you." He turned her around and looked her over obviously ogling his favorite parts. "And who could possibly not LOVE the sight of this unbelievably beautiful body?" He pulled her into his arms again and kissed her soundly.

She pulled back and gave him a shy, nervous smile, "Whatever. I'm not that great. Especially right now."

He laughed and shook his head, "You're even more beautiful now than you were the first time we went out, baby."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "No way! I worked damn hard to look that hot for you!" She teasingly hit his arm, "You better take that back, mister!"

Troy grinned and kissed her, "I'm so sorry, baby. What was I thinking? You're hot as hell no matter what you do or don't have on…" He kissed her passionately and lifted her up on top of the counter. They continued making out as they began to slide clothes from their resting places to new resting places amongst the boxes and the floor.

Troy pulled away from her lips long enough to slide his shirt and then hers between them and over each other's head. He quickly reattached their lips as he felt his body responding to the heat building between them.

She hadn't been 'in the mood' per se before they'd begun kissing, but now she found herself craving his touch. She needed him to hold her. She needed his skin against hers. Truth be told she didn't even care if they stopped the heated stuff and just went and laid naked in her bed. She just needed his touch and his attention right now. "Troy…"

He ran his fingers along her skin. He was enjoying the feel of her breast as her tongue slid back into his mouth. He loved that they could do this. He loved that he knew the spots that turned her on. He loved that his touch could change the mood so fast between them. He'd been with so many girls, women really, who he hadn't always known what would turn them on. He'd sometimes struggled with finding ways to get what he needed and still please the girl he was with. But, with Gabriella, he knew he could please her. He knew where to touch and how to make her cry out for him. He loved spending ample time exciting and teasing her. It felt like he had a special power over her. "Here or upstairs?"

She giggled between their kisses, "Carry me upstairs?"

He kissed her deeply again and then moved her legs to slide over his right arm, "Come with me, my love." He loved the way her arms slipped around his neck as he carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. He laid her down across her bed. He climbed up on top of her and leaned down onto his elbows just over her face. He stroked the hair along the top of her head, "You are so beautiful, Gabriella." He leaned down and kissed her lips a little more gently than they'd been doing downstairs. He kissed along her cheek and down her neck to her collar bone, because he knew that was one of her spots. When she groaned and wiggled for him, he smiled to himself. "Do you need something baby?"

She whined, "Troy…"

He chuckled and looked up at her from his position just above her breast, "Yes, honey?"

She whimpered.

He grinned, "You don't know how sexy you are right now laying here naked at my disposal. There's nothing like having a beautiful woman laid out for a guy to play with." He smiled as she looked into his eyes, "And I'm not talking about just any woman. I mean you are one of those rare beauties that men covet. The kind of woman that God wrote a commandment about." He kissed her nipple and watched as it quickly responded to his attention. "The kind of sexually torturous woman who could cause wars with a flash of her breasts or the promise of her attentions." Troy traced his finger along her belly button and down to her folds. He kissed her pussy. "The kind of woman who could tie any man she wanted around her ring finger with a golden band." He ran his tongue just around the edge of her opening up along her labia to his favorite bundle of happiness that could make her release even if he never slid his dick into her body. He licked back and forth a few times, flicking her clit as she wound up for him. He pressed two of his fingers into her pussy and sucked on her clit for a moment as he licked it back and forth.

She was moaning and groaning for him now. She was so tight right now that he could have just slipped a condom on and had his way with her if he'd wanted to. Instead she was ready to cry at the way his ministrations felt on her body. "Fuck…Troy…OH God…Troy!"

He licked her back and forth, side to side, turned his head slightly and made the motion an up and down one. He pulled his mouth back and worked his fingers inside of her, "Ready to finish, baby?"

She moaned. "Troy, fuck me! Please, baby, I need you. I need—OH God, Troy, please, fuck me," she begged.

He couldn't hold back anymore. He ripped a condom wrapper open and very, very quickly spread it over his cock. He leaned back up and spread her legs a little wider as he pressed into her almost instantly. He bent down and caught himself with one arm over her against the mattress. "Yes!" He leaned forward, pressing his hips so that he was all the way inside of her now. "Baby…oh fuck, yes…" He worked himself back and forth slowly at first to regain some control, but faster as he felt like he could maintain.

She pulled at his arms and his back, "Troy I need you fast and hard, please?"

He looked down at her briefly catching the hint of desperation in her voice and her eyes. He knew he couldn't last long, but he gave her what she wanted anyway. He roughly shoved his dick back into her as deeply as he could. Then he pulled out and immediately dove back inside of her. Several moments later she was whimpering and clawing his back as she slipped over the blissful edge, pulling him with her. They clung to each other desperately as they crested and began the first descents back to normalcy.

Troy couldn't let go of her if he'd wanted to and he sensed that she needed him just as much. Their muscles couldn't relax just yet. Troy looked down at her. "Oh my God…"

She smiled back up him, "Oh yeah, definitely…"

He chuckled, "I needed that more than I realized."

She nodded gently, "Yeah. I knew I needed your touch, but that was just…wow."

He nodded too. "I'm just going to roll over to the side here."

She smiled and rolled with him.

He smiled down at her hair as she collapsed against his naked chest. "Comfy, baby?"

She wiggled against him lazily, "Yes…so comfy."

He chuckled softly, "Good." He let his hand lie amongst her hair against her shoulder. His other tucked back behind his head. "I love you." All he heard in return was a soft, "Ditto…" He smiled as he heard her breathing shift and felt her body begin those small little muscle twitches that you only get when you're just drifting off to sleep. He stroked his fingers through her hair and looked up at the ceiling. He let his mind wander as she rested against him.

The sound of her ringing phone brought him out of his rest and into a very groggy sense of reality. He looked over and saw her stretched out naked across him talking to someone on her phone in hushed tones. She seemed to be agreeing to something. He started to reach up and pull her back to him, but he felt her shift so that she could look at him. He looked up and met her eye. She smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah, mama, that sounds fine. We'll get changed and meet you there."

A few moments passed and then he heard her say, "No, mama, just meet us there, alright? I think a public place is good neutral ground in this case." Another pause, "He's not always naked, mama. He wasn't naked this morning when you came to the door either. He had on a pair of shorts."

Troy smiled as he motioned to his current state of dress and then made eyes about his approval of her current lack of clothing as well.

She smacked at him playfully, but smiled none the less. She said her goodbyes and laid back down next to him on the bed. "Well, look who decided to join the land of the living."

Troy laughed, "Your one to talk. You fell asleep before I did."

She nodded, "Yeah, so?"

He laughed a little more. "Have I mentioned that's a tease? The way you were all stretched over the top of me completely naked."

She smiled, "And what if I enjoy teasing you? Hmm, Bolton? What are you gonna do about it?"

He rolled them over so that he was on top of her again. "I might just have to have my way with you if you're not careful, Ms. Montez."

She laughed as he tickled her slightly. "Troy…"

He laughed and kissed her stomach. "Yes, baby?"

She giggled, "You are so sexy!"

He gave her a debonair smile, "Yes I am, dear. So nice of you to notice."

She laughed and shook her head, "We need to get up, baby. We need a shower and clean clothes. I told my mom that we'd meet them in an hour as Captain Jack's."

He smiled, "God, I love that place."

She pouted, "More than you love me?"

He just looked at her, "Well…"

She scoffed, "No way!" She tossed a pillow at him as he retreated toward the shower. "You bastard!"

He laughed, "Aw, come on, baby! You know I'm kidding!" He ran for the bathroom door as she launched a round of pillows at him from the top of the bed.


	13. A Dinner Meeting

Walls – Chapter 13 – A Dinner Meeting

Troy teased her a little as he took her hand and led her out of the car. "Sweetheart, I thought we were meeting your parents again?" He whispered into her ear.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "We are." She spoke softly.

He smacked her ass, "Then you shouldn't have worn a dress that's going to keep me hard all night. My hands are itching to creep up those sexy thighs already and we haven't even sat down." He whispered back.

She rolled her eyes, "God, are you ever satiated?"

He laughed, "Immediately after we've had sex. You know, for a few minutes anyway."

She shook her head, "Well keep yourself under control, Bolton. My dad will be at the table."

He smiled and waved to her parents as they began to walk toward the table where her parents were seated, "Your dad loves me. It's your mom who will kill me with her butter knife." He smiled and stuck his hand out to shake with Gabriella's father. "Well, this is a bit more what I had in mind for meeting Gabriella's parents." Troy smiled with all the Bolton charm he could find.

The older man smiled, "Yes, I would imagine this to be a bit more comfortable."

Gabriella's mom hugged her and whispered, "He is rather good looking when you clean him up."

Gabriella smiled, "Yes, mama, he is."

They each stepped back a half step. Maria looked at her daughter and stroked her hair to the side. "Forgive me, miha. I was surprised and angry and I took that out on you."

Gabriella smiled, "It's alright, mama. Sometimes people say things they don't mean in the heat of the moment."

Maria shook her head, "But, I never should have said that, darling. I know how hard you've worked to get here and I know that you would never simply roll over for any man."

Gabriella smiled, "He's special, mama. I know it down here." She clutched her fist near her gut. "I just don't know how far this will go or last, yet. But, I want to see."

Maria smiled and hugged her daughter again.

Troy smiled at the display of mother-daughter affection. This was the relationship he'd always thought Gabriella had with her mother. "So, ladies, shall we sit?"

Gabriella smiled as she noticed that Troy had a chair pulled out for her.

"My love?"

She smiled at him, "Thank you."

He grinned and helped her scoot in toward the table once. Then he bent down and kissed her cheek. "Anything for you." He sat himself down and picked up his menu.

Ed smiled, "Tonight is on me, guys. Get anything you want."

Gabriella grinned at him, "Thank you, papa."

He touched her hand, "My pleasure, miha."

Troy let his hand reach for hers. However, he did not allow his hand to wander down to her thigh that he knew would be bare, the same thigh that he had stroked and gripped and kissed while they'd been naked and making love earlier in the day. He shook his head and chuckled again. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. He smiled at the confusion in her eyes that questioned his laugh. He shook his head and leaned in closer to her. "Nothing, sweetie." He kissed her cheek. "I'll tell you later."

She nodded, "Alright."

Maria watched the young man's actions with her daughter with a keen eye for the first time. He was smitten with her. She'd seen how so many of the young men in her office treated women and it drove her crazy, but this young man was truly focused on her daughter. She caught Ed's eye and smiled. Maybe this evening was going to truly get their lives back on track after all.

Gabriella glanced around the quiet table again. Her dad was trying to decide on food and her mother seemed to be eyeing Troy. Meanwhile, Troy seemed to be lost in his own thoughts which she assumed were about this afternoon. None the less, Troy was her rock. He had already proven to be able to give her a little space when she needed to talk to her mom, but to still be close enough by to hold her hand in a reassuring way when she needed him.

Troy kissed the back of her hand and put his menu down. He knew what he wanted for dinner now. That was when he realized that the Montez women were too much alike. He smiled at her mother as he realized that they had both been watching the table. He let go of Gabriella's hand and scooted just a bit closer to her chair. He put his arm around the back of it and her. "So what did you decide on, sweetheart?"

She gave him a little smile, "Well, I'm thinking the Italian Style pork chops. You?"

He grinned, "I'm going to go old fashioned and get a steak and potato."

She nodded, "Okay."

He smiled at her. "So, Mr. Montez, Gabriella tells me that you are a photographer and you travel a lot. Are you going to be in town long?"

He shook his head, "No. Sadly I'll only be here for another day or so. I have to get back to London before my scheduled shoot on Monday."

Troy raised his eyebrows. "Wow, London. What's that like?"

Ed laughed, "Fog, fog, and a little more fog. A bit of rain, and lots of people with accents who say they speak English, but really it sounds like middle English sometimes."

Troy smiled, "Sounds dreary but fun."

Ed nodded, "It is, but I imagine you'll have your fill of traveling as soon as you sign your first contract."

Troy shook his head once. "You know, Mr. Montez, I've been thinking about skipping the NBA. I've got this girlfriend that I'm hoping to keep and I'm pretty sure she won't be happy with a bunch of women chasing after me all the time. I think if I want to keep my beautiful happy, I probably ought to stick with my letter of acceptance to medical school."

A hush fell over the table. A) Troy had been talking about their relationship in terms of permanence. B) He'd made it sound like Gabriella was the deciding factor in his future. C) He'd said he was skipping the NBA to be with her. Gabriella sat dumbfounded, "Troy? Honey, we haven't—"

Maria spoke up, "How long have the two of you been dating?"

Troy answered her directly, "Dating, approximately a week. How long have I been pining over your daughter and trying desperately to get her attention? Since the second week of September. I know this all feels sudden to you, but I've been thinking about it for months, almost a year. I know what I want. I know who I want to be with."

Gabriella looked back at him, "You said acceptance letter. Where is it to?"

He looked at her, "UC Berkley."

She grinned, "Stanford Law."

He looked at her obviously at a loss.

"I applied for early acceptance to Stanford Law and I got in! That's why the summer classes. I'll be ready to graduate in December and I can start Stanford Law as early as next spring."

Troy pulled out his phone and tapped the map app. "32.7 miles from Stanford, sweet."

Ed smiled, "So, this is serious then?"

Gabriella and Troy grinned at each other. "Yes," they said in unison.

Ed chuckled, "And no NBA? Have you told anyone yet?"

Troy turned back to Gabriella's father. "Just my parents. I told my dad last night and he got my mother on the call with us. We had a small family meeting via Skype and they agreed that if I'm really this serious about Gabriella and I that I need to do something more with my life than just play professional ball for a few years, because it isn't guaranteed that I'll be as good as they say I will be or that I'll avoid injury. Basketball's been good to me, but I really think it's time to let it go. I want to be a doctor, not a baller."

Gabriella met his eyes again. She was grinning ear-to-ear. "I love you."

He smiled at her intensely, "I love you too. Are you okay with this?"

She nodded, "Yes."

He grinned. "Good." He let out a heavy breath. "I've been trying to find the right time to tell you, but…"

She laughed, "We haven't had a quiet moment, have we?"

He shook his head, "Just the few we've stolen."

She smiled, "It'll all calm down."

He kissed her. "Eventually."

She smiled again.

Maria cleared her throat. "So, you plan to be a doctor. I have to say that I am much happier with that idea than I was of you being a young famous basketball player."

Troy smiled, "People have talked about my future in basketball since I was 12 years old and in the seventh grade. I found very quickly that I could go with that, or I could choose for myself what I wanted to do. I decided in college that I had more interest in the medicine side of sports than I did in playing the sports. Don't get me wrong. I love basketball. I've played it all my life, but," he kissed the side of Gabriella's head, "I love her more and I know where my heart lies in my profession as well."

Maria nodded her approval. "I'm glad to hear it."

Gabriella couldn't stop smiling. He'd made her night, her year even. She was staring and smiling at him.

He kissed her again. "You're staring, sweetheart. Did I surprise you?"

She laughed, "Yeah, you could say that."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "We have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

She giggled, "Yeah, I really think we do."

Ed looked at Maria. "Maria, is there something I can get you from the bar? I feel like a drink."

Maria thought for a moment, "Why don't I go with you?"

He nodded, "Alright."

The two older adults got up to walk to the bar. Gabriella watched from her seat as her father offered her mother his arm. Maria's shy, but sweet acceptance seemed to thrill her father. Her parents walked away looking like the amazing couple she had always secretly dreamed they could have been her whole life.

Troy broke her from her thoughts, "Sweetheart, I know this was all sudden and I know we haven't been together that long. I just—This just feels right, Gabriella. I feels like this is what I'm meant to do and where I'm meant to be. Knowing that you'd gotten into Stanford Law just makes this feel even more destined."

She looked at him, "Did you really decide this because of me?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I applied to med school in California because I was actually hoping to get away from you." He chuckled, "I had been trying all year to get your attention and I was finally coming to the thought that you were just trying to keep from telling me no. So, I thought what better way to move on than to, you know, move on. But, then when we hooked up, I thought that maybe there was a chance for us and I realized that med school could be even more important now, because if I went to the NBA we'd be apart at least half the year with all the traveling and practices and who knows what city I would have ended up in after the draft. It just seemed right that I should go on with my education and become a man who could take care of you instead of one who was busy being catered to."

She watched his eyes as he spoke. There was a clarity that she hadn't expected to see. She'd thought he'd be confused or unsure of his decision, but he wasn't. It was as if he were trying to lead her through his train of thought so that she could understand why he felt this decision was the right one.

"Plus," he kissed the back of her hand again, "I love you and being that the schools are 20 minutes apart, maybe we could get an apartment together?"

Her jaw dropped, "Honey, we've been together for like a week. Don't get me wrong, I love you, I know I do, but do you really want to go there now? Shouldn't we wait until it's closer to time for us to leave? You know make sure this is everything we want it to be?"

Troy bit his lip and absentmindedly nodded his head, "No, yeah, I mean we should definitely take some time before we decide that. I'm sorry. I was getting ahead of myself. I mean, it's a big decision and I just got carried away with how good everything's been lately."

She looked at him a little more closely now. His head was hanging a little as he agreed with her. He wouldn't look her in the eye. He absentmindedly traced small designs on her hand with the one that she wasn't grasping. Then she looked down and realized he was tracing the letters 'I love you, G Bolton.' She looked back up at him with wide eyes, "Troy?"

He looked at her. "I—" He sighed heavily, "Gabriella—"

Her parents walked back up to the table, "Heys kids!"

Ed smiled, "I'm so sorry. I keep forgetting that you're both of age now. If there's anything you'd like to drink, you're more than welcome to order it."

Troy nodded, "You know, I think I'm going to go get a drink." He glanced at her, "Anything you need, G?"

Gabriella just looked at him dumbfounded. She saw in his eyes the struggle he was waging to hold back emotion. She shook her head in response to his question and watched as he left her there with her parents for a few moments.

Maria turned to her, "Is everything alright, Gabi?"

Gabriella just looked down at her napkin. "I don't know."

Ed looked at the two women who had stolen his heart so long ago. "Wait, you don't know? I don't understand? Have I missed something?"

Maria gave him a look that all but screamed the words 'shut up.' "Sweetie, tell me what happened, maybe I can help you translate."

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm sorry, mama, but this is one I have to figure out on my own. Can we just go on like neither of you noticed, please?"

Maria nodded. Ed laughed, "Well, that shouldn't be too hard for me."

The ladies laughed a little at his agreement. Then Maria laid a hand on Gabriella's forearm and stroked softly until Troy returned.

Troy had been watching them from the bar entry way for a few moments before he'd walked back to the table. He'd been so excited when she'd been happy about what he'd told her parents. He'd thought they were on the same page, but when he'd mentioned about them maybe thinking about an apartment, she'd pulled away. Troy had no idea what to do when she pulled away.

Women always wanted more from him than he was willing to give, but with Gabriella it felt like everything was in reverse. He felt like he would give her the world if she'd let him. He wanted to give her his heart on a platter and beg her to accept it. Sure she'd accepted him telling her he loved her and he loved that, but he wanted to _be_ _with_ her. He wanted them to think about things besides just the 'right now' kind of stuff.

He'd always been a guy who thought ahead. He'd always been the one who knew what the next step was. Commentators had stated over the years that his ability to predict where the ball would be next on the court was why he so outshined other bigger, stronger guys in his position. That ability to see where things were going was his strong suit. He just wished he had that ability with Gabriella, but for the first time in his life, he was completely at a loss of where things were going and how fast they were going to get there.


	14. A Night Out

Walls – Chapter 14 – A Night Out

After dinner had concluded, it was obvious that the Montez family was beginning to heal. Her mother and father had spoken with more civility than she could ever have imagined. Gabriella, though still reeling from his confession and comments earlier, had begun to relax and simply have fun chatting and eating with her boyfriend and her parents. They felt like a family. It seemed as though Troy and Gabriella had been together for a long time and had long since been accepted into the fold. It felt like her mother and father had been a normal couple for her whole life.

As they all got into separate cars and waved goodbye, Gabriella heard Troy's cell phone ring. After he'd helped her into her side, he'd answered and she'd heard him say, "Yeah, sure. We're on our way."

When he'd gotten in her car to drive them, he hadn't alluded to where they were on their way to.

Troy laughed as Chad tried to do a funny rendition of Michael Jackson's Thriller, but he just couldn't get Vincent Price's voice down. He turned back to the table as he lifted his beer for a drink. He glanced over at Gabriella who was sitting next to Taylor and Sharpay laughing and gossiping about his best friend up there on the stage. She was smiling and having fun and that was enough to make him smile and relax too. He left the girls to their small huddle and giggles.

He went over to the karaoke table and began flipping through the books of songs available for regular people to butcher. He laughed at a few of the current and older songs he saw. There were a lot of tunes he'd never heard of at all. Then his eyes hit the Michael Jackson list. He generally didn't sing the King of Pop's music. Truth be told he rarely ever sang unless he was terribly drunk, but it always got him plenty of attention from various women in the bar. So, the DJ loved it when he was around and willing to sing. It made karaoke look like the cool thing to do.

He picked out his song. He knew it the second his eyes landed on the title. He filled out the slip of paper as some decent looking girl did a horrible version of Paula Abdul's Opposites Attract. The DJ smiled at him. He nodded to Troy and covered his own mic as he yelled over the music, "Got your eye on someone specific tonight?"

Troy smiled, "I'm with my girlfriend tonight."

The DJ's eyebrows lifted and his eyes made the expression complete in its communication. His face said that he didn't know Troy had ever had a girlfriend.

Troy smiled, "It's a new thing I'm trying."

The DJ nodded his head again and then dropped the paper on a pile as he started flipping CDs. He shook his head as he watched Troy sit down again. Then a few songs later, the DJ put his mic to his mouth, "Hey everybody! How are we doing?"

He got a great swell of yells and catcalls from the audience. The place was full tonight. "Well, I'm sure we all know the guy coming up to us next! Give it up for everybody's favorite basketball star, Troy Bolton!"

Troy stood in that pose that he remembered from Michael Jackson's video for the song. Then, using the wireless mic that the DJ was kind enough to lone him, he danced his way over to Gabriella. He started singing the song as he did. "**Pretty baby with the high heels on…**

**You Give Me Fever**

**Like I've Never, Ever Known**

**You're Just A Product Of**

**Loveliness**

**I Like The Groove Of**

**Your Walk,**

**Your Talk, Your Dress**

**I Feel Your Fever**

**From Miles Around**

**I'll Pick You Up In My Car**

**And We'll Paint The Town**

**Just Kiss Me Baby**

**And Tell Me Twice**

**That You're The One For Me**

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**

**You Really Turn Me On**

**(You Really Turn Me On)**

**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**

**(You Knock Me Off Of**

**My Feet)**

**My Lonely Days Are Gone**

**(My Lonely Days Are Gone)"**

He had her up and dancing with him. She was currently spinning under his arm.

**"I Like The Feelin' You're**

**Givin' Me**

**Just Hold Me Baby And I'm**

**In Ecstasy**

**Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine**

**To Five**

**To Buy You Things To Keep**

**You By My Side**

**I Never Felt So In Love Before**

**Just Promise Baby, You'll**

**Love Me Forevermore**

**I Swear I'm Keepin' You**

**Satisfied**

**'Cause You're The One For Me**

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**

**You Really Turn Me On**

**(You Really Turn Me On)**

**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**

**Now Baby-Hee!**

**(You Knock Me Off Of**

**My Feet)**

**My Lonely Days Are Gone-**

**A-Acha-Acha**

**(My Lonely Days Are Gone)**

**Acha-Ooh!**

**Go On Girl!**

**Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow!**

**Go On Girl!"**

Troy grinned as she really let loose and danced with him provocatively. He was enjoying the song immensely when she decided to break away from him and do this incredibly sexy walk, swinging her hips with exaggeration from side to side. He just watched as she twisted to look back at him and flash her incredible smile through slightly hooded eyes.

**"I Never Felt So In Love Before**

**Promise Baby, You'll Love Me**

**Forevermore**

**I Swear I'm Keepin' You**

**Satisfied**

**'Cause You're The One For**

**Me . . .**

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**

**You Really Turn Me On**

**(You Really Turn Me On)**

**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**

**Now Baby-Hee!**

**(You Knock Me Off Of**

**My Feet)**

**My Lonely Days Are Gone**

**(My Lonely Days Are Gone)**

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**

**You Really Turn Me On**

**(You Really Turn Me On)**

**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**

**Now Baby-Hee!**

**(You Knock Me Off Of**

**My Feet)**

**My Lonely Days Are Gone**

**(My Lonely Days Are Gone)"**

He wrapped her in his right arm and watched as she danced against him before leaning back over his arm at her waist.

**"Ain't Nobody's Business,**

**Ain't Nobody's Business**

**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**

**Ain't Nobody's Business,**

**Ain't Nobody's Business But**

**Mine And My Baby**

**(You Really Turn Me On)**

**Hee Hee!**

**(You Knock Me Off Of**

**My Feet)**

**Hee Hee! Ooh!**

**(My Lonely Days Are Gone)**

**Give It To Me-Give Me**

**Some Time**

**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**

**Come On Be My Girl-I Wanna**

**Be With Mine**

**(You Really Turn Me On)**

**Ain't Nobody's Business-**

**(You Knock Me Off Of**

**My Feet)**

**Ain't Nobody's Business But**

**Mine And My Baby's**

**Go On Girl! Aaow!**

**(My Lonely Days Are Gone)**

**Hee Hee! Aaow!**

**Chika-Chika**

**Chika-Chika-Chika**

**Go On Girl!-Hee Hee!**

**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**

**Hee Hee Hee!**

**(You Really Turn Me On)**

**(You Knock Me Off My Feet)**

**(My Lonely Days Are Gone)**

**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**

**(You Really Turn Me On)**

**(You Knock Me Off My Feet)**

**(My Lonely Days Are Gone) "**

The song ended and they got tons of cheers and catcalls, whistles and hollers. Troy leaned her back up to him and kissed her lips. He dropped his forehead against hers. They were both out of breath. He smiled into her eyes, "That was hot as hell, baby."

She grinned, "Thank you."

He kissed her again before taking her hand in his and leading her back the DJ's table and handing him the mic. People were still screaming and clapping for them. He smiled and waved to everyone as he wrapped her in his other arm against his side.

She smiled and gave the crowd a nervous smile. She'd been so lost in dancing with him that she had forgotten how many people had really been watching them. Now she looked around and realized several people had cameras and phones out and turned toward them. She blushed and buried her face into the side of his neck.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm right here, baby. Just follow me back to the table. Are you okay?"

She stood up straighter and looked at him, "I think so."

He smiled adoringly at her. Most girls would not have been able to handle the attention and the ones who could weren't the kind of girl he wanted to keep. She had been able to look amazing out there with him and now she also looked sweet and innocent in his arms. And none of it had been an act on her part. All of the ways she'd looked to the audience in the last several minutes had been actual emotional sides of the woman he was obviously very in love with. He led her back to the table and smiled as she sat on his lap next to where Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, and Kelsi sat.

She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for this. I needed to get out more than I realized."

He laughed, "Any time you want to dance with me like that, just say the word, baby. I'll find a way to take you anywhere you want to go."

She laughed and kissed his cheek as another couple of girls got up to sing a duet.


	15. On the Way

Walls – Chapter 15 – On the Way

Troy kissed her again as they laughed uncontrollably. Chad had been kind enough to drive them home. They were both well beyond reasonable driving limits. They stumbled out of the back seat of the car together and tripping over one another had made it to the front door. Troy laughed again as she tickled his sides with her fingernails while he tried to fit her key into her front door. "Stop it," he tried to say through laughs.

Gabriella couldn't help herself. His skin was right there and she loved it when he laughed. She bit her lip again as she lost her balance and stumbled to the side a bit. She sighed contentedly when she felt his strong arms wrap around her again. "Mmmm…"

He pulled her back to him and put her keys in his other hand. "Come 'mere little girl. Why don't you stay close to me?"

She giggled. "You just want to get in my pants."

He gave a full-throated laugh to that one. "Yeah," he said as he leaned against the door, "and you're the one who brought it up. But, I want you in bed when I have my way with you. So…" He dangled the keys in front of her face.

She smiled lazily, "Oh, give 'em here." She snatched the keys from his hand and quickly got the key in the lock and the door open.

He couldn't figure out for the life of him how she had managed it with as drunk as she was, but he didn't spend much time contemplating it before he was following her up the stairs to her bedroom where he could pull her clothes off and do the things he was sure they were both wanting.

* * *

><p>Troy rolled over, but found no Gabriella in bed with him. He glanced at the clock, 9:40. He felt a groggy smile grace his lips as he let his back land on the mattress again. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair. He got up and grabbed a pair of his shorts from a drawer in her dresser. As he did, the question of when he'd moved in with his girlfriend popped into his head.<p>

He moved through her room, but found no sign of her. He checked the bathroom, no one. He smiled to himself as he thought back about their relationship. Once they'd _finally_ gotten together he realized they hadn't spent a single night alone. It was no wonder he had so many clothes and shower necessities here.

Troy wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen. No sign of her. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and got out a spoon. He took a look into the living room. He stopped and realized he didn't even hear a hint of her anywhere. That's when he started to get a little nervous. He put his cereal down and jogged back up the stairs. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand, but before he could call, he noticed her phone on her side of the bed. She was here somewhere.

He called out for her, "Gabriella?" He went back downstairs and went out onto the screened in porch. "Baby?" He got no response. Then just as he was turning to go back into the house he spotted someone running up the beach. Sure enough, there she was. He grinned as he walked out toward her. She looked unbelievable in shorts and a tight tank sports bra. Watching her run toward him was the best surprise he'd had in a while. He whistled at her.

She laughed and panted as she jogged up to him.

He held out his arms, "Damn you look good!"

She laughed and continued her hard breathing as she kissed his cheek. "Good morning, baby."

He smiled, "Very." He kissed her. "I thought you'd left me here alone, but then I saw your phone. You should have woken me up. I would've gone running with you, babe."

She shook her head, "Nah, it was just a spur of the moment thing. I woke up and I came out here with my coffee and the beach just looked so inviting. I didn't want to wake you. I know this is your one week of freedom."

Troy smiled, "Yeah."

She kissed his cheek, "But see now I feel sooooo much better. You, on the other hand, I bet still feel like crap."

He grimaced, "Well, maybe." He smiled when he saw her expression, "Alright, yes, but let me finish my breakfast and get some Tylenol and I'll be fine."

She nodded, "Okay. Well then, get your ass in there and do that."

He laughed, "Hmmm…I like this side of you."

She grinned at him, "Good, 'cause I'm feeling a little bossy today."

He kissed her softly. "Any orders besides get breakfast and Tylenol, ma'am."

She shook her head. "Maybe when I get out of the shower. Until then," she smacked his ass, "get going, Bolton."

Troy felt his dick respond to her tone and the smack. He couldn't help but feel the need to retaliate. So, as soon as she turned to walk up to the house, he swatted her backside just hard enough to get her attention.

She spun back around to face him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Troy smirked, "Smacking that very fine ass of yours."

She pulled herself up too close to him. "And what makes you think you are allowed to do that?"

Troy's eyes shown with defiance, "The fact that I please that pussy every fucking night."

Gabriella glared at him. "You mean I _let_ you please my pussy whenever I want it."

Troy's smile increased to a desire-filled, lip-wetting grin of lust. "Yes, ma'am."

Gabriella glanced around. They were alone on this section of beach. "Hmm…" She reached into his shorts and wrapped her hand around his dick. "You seem to be enjoying this, Bolton."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hmmm-mmm…" She stroked his cock once, then twice.

"MMMM…" Troy moaned.

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear seductively, "Do you want me to drop to my knees and suck you off right here?"

Troy swallowed hard. His dick was begging him to say, "YES!" Troy bit his lip and continued breathing heavily onto the skin of her neck. "I want to suck on your skin. Please, ma'am? Can I lick and suck and kiss your skin?"

Gabriella smiled against his ear. "If you feel like it. Sure."

Troy attached his lips to her neck and proceeded to lick and suck and kiss her skin. He traced her collar bone and loved the squeeze his dick got when he teased her. He leaned back up. "I'll do anything you want me to, ma'am. Just tell me what you want."

Gabriella smiled, "I want you to eat me right here."

Troy looked down at the sand. That would seriously hurt his tongue. Still, it's what she wanted. "Anything you want, ma'am."

Gabriella grabbed his tshirt and pulled him behind her. She started the hot tub and ripped her clothes off of her. She got in the water and looked at him, "Strip now."

Troy did as he was told. Then, he waited.

Gabriella smiled, "Come here, Bolton."

Troy started to get into the hot tub, but once he stepped up onto the side she stopped him and swallowed his dick down almost into her throat. His knees buckled. He very nearly fell on top of her, but he caught himself. None the less, he lost his ability to keep quiet. "OH God, yes."

She sucked hard as she slipped her lips from around his cock. She looked up at him, "Get into the hot tub and fuck me now."

Troy smiled, "Anything you want."

"I want your penis inside my soaking wet pussy, Bolton. Get down here."

Troy stepped in and pulled her to him. He kissed her and then he turned her around and bent her over. He lined his dick up with her cunt and proceeded to fuck her until she was getting close. He reached one hand up to her tits. He loved those tits. There's just nothing like the feel of breasts in a guy's hand.

He slipped his fingers down into her folds and made her scream as she came hard with his dick up inside of her body. He was thoroughly enjoying the convulsions of her walls as they continued to have sex. He wasn't even remotely done with her yet.

* * *

><p>Troy laid there on the towel in his shorts with Gabriella lying next to him in her luscious bikini. He glanced over at her oiled body and wanted to run his fingers along her skin. He wasn't horny. After the three orgasms he'd caused her to moan through earlier, he'd had one hell of a load to fill her with as well. "God, you're sexy as hell…" He blocked the sun from his eyes as he looked over at her. "How 'bout we get that bikini wet, baby?" He rolled up onto his side to look down at her.<p>

She never opened her eyes as she answered, "You know I came out here to work on my tan."

Troy chuckled, "Yeah, but if you want to keep that perfect body, you're gonna have to do more than run once in a while."

She pushed her upper body up onto her elbows as she glared at him. "So, if I get fat you're done with me? Is that it, Bolton?"

Troy shook his head as he smirked, "Nah, I'm just saying that you seem awful proud of that body and after the way we were enjoying each other earlier…it would just be sad if we were limited in our lovemaking by physical restrictions."

She rolled her eyes, "I won't always look this good, Bolton. If you can't handle that then you should just leave now."

Troy used one finger to slip her hair out of his view of her eyes. "I love you regardless of how we change."

She shook her head and began to seriously question him, "Are you sure? It's not like we've been together all that long."

Troy shook his head, "Doesn't matter, baby. When it's right, it's right. I wouldn't trade you for anyone." He slid his fingers through her hair. "You're mine, sexy." He leaned in to kiss her. Only, when he reached his arms out, he slipped them beneath her, lifted her and began running toward the water with her laughing riotously in his arms.

"Damn you, BOLTON!"


	16. To the Dogs

Walls – Chapter 16 – To the Dogs

Chad laughed as Troy chided him about losing the game to Taylor. "Ah, man, you didn't just lose! She wiped the floor with you!"

"Shut up! It was just a stupid Wii game. It's built for girls anyway."

Troy gave a half-hearted try in trying to hide his smile behind one hand, but it did nothing to deter the sound of his laughter.

Taylor walked into the room. "Oh give him a break. You know how competitive he gets."

Troy nodded and smiled as Gabriella slipped into his lap. He nuzzled her neck, "Hey baby."

Gabriella giggled and wiggled on his lap.

He had to bite his lip to keep from letting out the groan that was being produced from her wiggles.

Chad groaned, "Oh God, you two! Could you at least wait until we're outside to do that!"

Troy looked up at his best friend. "Shut the hell up! We weren't doing anything!" He threw a cushion with the arm he'd tucked around Gabriella's back.

Chad caught the cushion and rolled his eyes, "Whatever! You two barely speak to each other all year and now nobody can get more than three seconds with either of you before the other one is creating sexual tension!"

Troy kissed her nose and looked back up at his friend, "I'm sorry. Did you say something? She was distracting me with all of our sexual tension."

Chad chucked the cushion back at Troy and walked out of the room with Taylor's hand in his. His last communication before returning to the bonfire outside was, "JACKASS!"

Troy laughed before leaning forward to capture her lips in another time-stopping kiss. He let his lips linger against hers as he pulled away. He smiled softly, "Have I told you how amazing your kisses are? It's your lips. You have the softest lips I've ever had the pleasure to taste."

She rolled her eyes, "You are full of shit. Everyone's lips are soft."

He shook his head as he looked at her deadpan, "No, they really don't. I'm not lying. Kissing you is so much better than I know how to say."

She smiled, but her expression was full of shyness. "Really?"

He nodded and kissed her again. "Really."

There was the sound of a throat clearing and that made them look up at the doorway to the living room.

Zeke stood there with a grin, "Sharpay told me to tell you to…wait, let me get the right voice." He cleared his throat again and went to an unnaturally high octave, "Get the hell out to this bonfire, pronto!"

Troy chuckled and Gabriella rolled her eyes with a smile, "Yeah, yeah, we're on our way."

Gabriella stood up and felt Troy stand behind her. She felt that feeling in her chest that told her she wanted to be near him, closer to him. Then she felt his hand intertwine their fingers together and pull her back to him. With her back to his chest, she reached her other arm up and behind his neck, which he proceeded to trace with his index finger. She felt him begin to kiss along her neck. Between kisses he said, "I love you, Gabriella Montez." He stopped kissing, but held her to him still, "I was serious that night with your parents. I want us to move on to grad school together. I want to be with you for a very long time."

Gabriella felt her heart flutter again at his words. She turned to face him. His eyes held no wavering of his resolve. "But, Troy, this is—"

He rose on index finger and gently placed it over her lips. "I love you—"

She shook her head and looked in him in the eyes, "And I love you, but you have to give me time to adjust to the situation I've already found myself in. We will talk about next year as this year happens, got it?"

He felt his chest tighten slightly, "Baby what do I have to do to convince you that I'm in this for the long haul? I told you that I don't do this. It's not like I've ever said this to anyone else and then gone back on my word. You're it for me, Gabriella. I know when I have something amazing in my grasp. I'm not letting you go."

Gabriella smiled at him, "And I love that you feel that way. But, first of all, it's not a matter of you 'letting me go' because I choose when and where I go and with whom. Second of all, did it occur to you that it might not be about you or us? Have you considered that I've only just gotten my family back together, a new home to live in, and a relationship that presents a future I never truly thought I'd have?"

Troy watched her eyes as she spoke. He'd always taken his intact, happy family for granted. It had never occurred to him that she might need to adjust to her own. It was second nature to him. He nodded, "Yeah." He ran his thumb across her hand, "But sweetheart, promise me that you'll consider this. It's really important to me. I like to make decisions ahead of time, not by the seat of my pants. I don't always have control of life and when I get the chance to, I like to take it."

She nodded, "I know, honey."

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "Let's go eat some hot dogs with our friends."

She smiled broader this time, "Definitely."

* * *

><p>"A dog? Are you sure this is a good idea? If you feed him, he'll just stay, won't he?"<p>

Troy laughed as he tossed a hot dog toward the poor mangy mutt who'd strolled up to their bonfire on the beach. "Nah, he's just hungry."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Okay, but I'm warning you. If he's here in the morning, he's your responsibility."

Jason smacked Troy's arm, "God man! It's been like a month and she's treating you like the husband. 'if he's here in the morning, he's your responsibili—" Jason choked off the rest of his mocking of Gabriella as Troy wrestled him to the ground in a mock battle as everyone laughed at their antics.

Gabriella laughed as they rolled around in the sand. "Don't you dare drag that into my house! Hose yourselves off before you come inside!"

Jason mocked her again and laughed until Troy smacked him upside the back of the head as he strolled past him toward the ocean. The dog seemed to be following Troy like a puppy with a master. As Troy bound off into the water, the dog barked and leaped along next to him until he was doggy paddling in the water too. Troy hollered to the guys and suddenly all the guys were playing Frisbee with the dog in the water.

Gabriella turned to Taylor, "Who knew having a boyfriend was like raising a son?"

Taylor chuckled, "Every woman who came before us?"

Gabriella laughed, "It's actually pretty great. I'm just tense tonight."

Taylor looked back at her. "Why? What's wrong?"

Gabriella sighed, "So that first week that we were together he told my parents and me at the same time that he wanted us to go to grad school together because we were both accepted into the same university into our respective programs. Now, I feel like with all the changes that have happened in my family that I should stay here. I feel like we have a chance to be a really family with mom and dad actually seeing each other again. So, what am I supposed to do? And what if we get to grad school and he changes his mind? What if he meets someone in his program? I want to go with him. I don't want to lose him, but I still don't know what to tell him. Plus, basketball's going to start soon and he'll disappear for the winter just like last year."

Taylor shook her head, "At ease, sister. Look, he's not going to disappear like last year. Last year he wasn't sleeping with you. He was trying to get your attention and when that didn't work, he'd spend what little free time they get getting the attention of whatever girl would take care of his needs. He's got you now. You will get his free time this year. As far as everything else, QUIT MAKING IT HUGE! He loves you. You'll figure out the right decision when you need to. You are at odds right now. At some point some new piece of information will sway you definitively in one direction or another. Relax."

Gabriella sighed, "Yeah, I know you're right, but I just have a hard time letting go."

Troy came jogging up to them with his new pal just behind him. "Letting go of what, babe?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Girl talk." She gestured between herself and Taylor.

Troy shrugged, "Alright." He leaned down to within an inch of her, "Love you."

She smiled back at him, "Love you too, baby."

He kissed her lips and then gestured to his appearance, "Clean enough to go inside now?"

She chuckled, "Yes."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Thank you." He jogged toward the house and let himself in the back door leaving his new found companion at the back door waiting for him to reemerge.

Gabriella turned to Taylor, "If he's still here in the morning I'm going to call him 'Waits a lot' like an Indian name."

Taylor chuckled, "We'll have to call him Waits for short."

Gabriella smiled. She thought to herself, "Well I guess we have a dog now."


	17. Explosions, explosions, explosions

Walls – Chapter 17 – Explosions

Gabriella stepped out of the back door. "Waits! Where are you, you stupid dog? Waits!"

Troy came jogging up to the house with one mange mutt behind him. "Hey, baby…" He bent over and started trying to catch his breath. "What's up?"

Gabriella just chuckled at the sight of the two of them. "I was going to feed him."

Troy smiled and looked over at her. "Awesome! What's for breakfast?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Not you. Him."

Troy laughed and leaned back up. He stepped up to her and kissed his girlfriend. "You are one beautiful woman, Montez." He laughed as she scrunched up her face at the feel of his sweat. "Any chance you would be willing to," he wrapped his arms around her and smiled as she squirmed, "come take a shower with me while our dog eats his breakfast?"

Gabriella eyed him, "Well, now that I'm covered in your sweat that proposal seems rather fitting, don't you think?"

Troy grinned, "I knew you'd see it my way."

Gabriella scoffed and smacked his arm as Troy pulled away and began heading into the beach house. As they stepped into the bathroom, he said in a more serious tone, "So, when does the second summer session start for you, baby?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sighed, "Tomorrow." She frowned at her reflection. "I really should have given myself a break somewhere." She met his eye in the mirror. "I'm so tired of school. I need a chance to just be young."

Troy gently wrapped his strong arms around her waist from behind her. He looked into her eyes in the reflection. "Baby, it's all going to be okay. I know you're stressed. I know you're frustrated, but this way we both leave for grad school in Spring, sweetheart. It's worth it in the long run, baby. Besides, one short semester, one regular semester and you, my beautiful are done with your first degree."

Gabriella nodded, "We still haven't talked about California."

Troy grimaced. He'd avoided the discussion. He knew which way she was leaning.

Gabriella tried to catch his eye again in the mirror, but he was being evasive. "Troy, I just think—"

Troy shook his head, "We've been living together for two months now, Gabriella. Since that night that you came over to my apartment, we haven't spent a single night alone! I've been in bed with you EVERY DAMN NIGHT!" He felt his frustration win out. His emotions boiled over. "WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO PROVE TO YOU THAT I LOVE YOU!" He stepped back and ran his hand through his hair. "DAMN IT, GABRIELLA!"

Gabriella looked at him in the mirror. She was standing completely still. Troy had never lost his temper with her like that. "Are you done?"

Troy looked up into her eyes, "Baby…"

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't you dare 'baby' me. Get something straight in your head right now." She was too calm and too steady. "I choose to sleep next to you. I choose to be in bed with you. The minute I decide it isn't where I should be that changes. If we live together, then the place is just as much yours as it is mine. And I don't know if we can handle that yet."

Troy held eye contact with her, "I'm saying that we can. I'm saying that this is the worst fight we've ever had and I have no intentions of sleeping without you in my arms tonight. And, while we're at it, there's something I want you to get through your head. I LOVE YOU! I'm not saying that I care about you or you're important to me. I'm telling you that beyond the shadow of a doubt no one in this world means more to me than you do. I'm saying that in my life you are the ONLY thing, person…whatever that I need. I'm saying that getting through a day without you just isn't going to happen for me. I'm not playing around here, Gabi. We're good together, baby. We're already functioning like a married couple. So, let's make the label fit what we are."

Gabriella stepped back with quite the expression on her face. "You're saying you want to get married? I thought we were just talking about getting an apartment together?"

Troy looked at her a little confused, "Married?"

Gabriella looked at him as he ran back through his words in his mind. "Wow…I did say married, didn't I?"

She nodded.

Troy looked into her eyes, "If I asked you, what would you say?"

Gabriella shook her head. "We're…not—I mean, it's too soon. I mean—"

Troy licked his lips and looked to the floor then back up at her. "Answer one question for me and I'll let it all go."

Gabriella nodded, "Alright?"

Troy stared at the wall. "Will you ever be ready to marry me?"

Gabriella stood staring at his face. "I, uh—"

Troy felt tears rise to his eyes. He shook his head and bit his lower lip. Once he got some semblance of control he said, "That's all I needed to know. Thanks." He stepped into the shower and proceeded to let his tears mix with the steaming hot water. Gabriella never joined him.

* * *

><p>Troy got himself dressed and pulled out a gym bag he had sitting in the corner of the room. He pulled all of his things out of the drawer. He got his phone charger and items from the night stand. He went back into the shower and pulled his showering items and dirty clothes.<p>

Standing in the doorway of her bedroom he looked back over the room. He saw a teddy bear that he'd won for her a few weeks ago at the local fair just down the beach. He felt the tears again. He had honestly thought that he was with the woman that he'd grow old with. He thought they were done, serious, committed. He realized now that he was just a fool.

He wiped the tears away and slowly headed down the stairs. He knew he'd never be back. He stepped out of the stairway and out to the living room. He saw her curled up in a ball on the couch. She was balling her eyes out. It hurt him so much. "I got my stuff."

She shuddered from a fresh round of sobs.

He felt his tears falling again. "I…" He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want this to end. He fell silent again.

Gabriella kept her face hidden from his view. She hadn't ever felt this way before. It had been hard to be alone all the time, but she'd never felt this hollow inside. She couldn't bare to hear his voice. She wanted to run to his arms and beg him to stay.

Troy shrugged, "Gabriella…"

She broke down again. She felt paralyzed.

"Please, baby, just talk to me? Please?" Troy couldn't leave without trying.

She shook her head.

Troy felt his chest bleed. It felt like someone was ripping his still-beating heart from his chest. Softly he said, "I love you, G." He turned and walked slowly toward the back door. He pulled his keys off the holder and he put his hand on the door knob. He stopped for a moment. He didn't want to do this. He wasn't sure he could do this. "Gabriella…please don't make me go!"

Gabriella sobbed into the couch cushions.

Troy let his head drop. He whispered to himself, "Please, baby. Oh God, please let her say something. Anything. Please."

Gabriella's voice cracked softy from the door way, "Don't go."

Troy spun on his heel. He dropped his bag and almost ran to her. "Baby?"

She felt his arms crash around her. "Troy…I didn't mean never."

He felt his tears pouring down. He felt her shuddering and shivering in his arms.

"I just meant—I didn't know how to say—I'm scared!"

Troy nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I have never been more scared in my life."

She shook almost violently in his embrace. "I don't know how to do this, Troy. You have loving parents who taught you everything you needed to know about what a happy home is supposed to look like. You know what it means to be a healthy, loving couple. I don't."

He picked her up and went to the couch. He sat down and placed her in his lap. "I don't know everything. I don't even know how this part is supposed to go. All I know is that I love you. I know that standing at that door knob was the hardest thing I've ever done. I know that I never want to be that close to losing you again. I don't know anything, Gabriella. If I did we wouldn't have fought upstairs and I would have never gotten that close to the worst pain of my life."

She sat up and looked in his eyes. "You really don't know what you're doing?"

Troy shook his head. "Baby, all I know is that I want to grow old with you. Don't ask me why or how I know. I just do."

Gabriella nodded her head up and down, "I'm a wreck at even the thought of us being apart. I'm just so scared that I won't be able to live without you and that's when you'll decide you're bored with me or something."

Troy squeezed her tightly in his arms. "I could never be bored with you, Gabriella. I love you so very much. Baby, I'm literally building my life around you. I'm trying to make a future for us, honey."

Gabriella nodded, "I know and that's what scares me. I want that. And I'm terrified it's going to slip through my fingers."

Troy looked at her with a furrowed brow. "Why?"

She shook her head, "Because, let's face it, I don't know what to do or when to do it! I love you and I almost let you walk out my door! I'm an idiot—"

"No, you're not. We're young, baby. We're gonna screw up from time to time." Troy held her tightly again and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

Gabriella sighed and let her now weary body rest against him…on him. She could feel muscles begin to relax that she hadn't known were tense. Now, as she lay on his lap, she could feel her whole body ache physically. She snuggled her nose into the curve of his neck and turned so that she had a knee on either side of his hips. "I feel almost addicted to you and it scares me."

Troy nodded against her shoulder, "And if I didn't feel the same way, it might be a bad thing. But, Gabriella, I don't want anyone else. I don't even think anyone else could live up to you. I want you to be my baby until one of dies at like 90."

She chuckled against his warm skin. "Me too."

Troy felt a smile grace his lips. Those two little words, 'me too,' meant the world to him right now. "Do you love me, Gabriella?"

She nodded against his neck.

He sighed, "I really need you—"

She leaned back and looked into his eyes, "I love you. I really, really love you. Sometimes I'm terrified of how much I love you."

Troy smiled as he looked back into her eyes and saw honest fear there mixed with truly genuine love. "You have nothing to be afraid of. I'm here, baby. I'll always be here."

She shook her head, "But that's just it, isn't it? We won't always be here. That's what we were fighting about."

Troy shook his head, "No, sweetheart, we were fighting about whether or not we're ready to define ourselves by each other."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Troy smiled, "Honey if you were really scared of living with me, you would have sent me home weeks ago. You're not afraid of being with me 24-7. You're not even really afraid of us fighting and breaking up and not having anywhere to go. What you're afraid of is defining the next stage of your life so completing attached to another person. You've only ever been defined by one person, your mother. You've only ever depended on one person, your mother. Your dad was around, but he was the occasional stress relief, not the person you depended on when everything was scary and unsure. But, Gabriella, I want to be the man that you depend on when you're scared and unsure. I want to be the person you run to when it all gets too much and too hard. I want to be your hero. I want to swoop in and save you from a bad day. I want to walk in and be the one person you needed to see because just seeing me makes it better. Maybe it's just a guy thing, but I want you to need me to be your big, strong man who protects you and loves you better than anyone else in the world."

Gabriella looked down at his arms wrapped around her sides. "I think, maybe…I think that's everything I didn't know how to say."

Troy lifted her chin. "Then let me say it for you instead of getting angry and shutting me out next time?"

She smiled a small, sad smile, "I'm sorry, Troy. I really am."

He kissed her lips, "I'm sorry too. I know you've been contemplating these things and I shouldn't have pushed. I should have just talked to you." He kissed her lips again. "I felt my heart bleeding as I walked around this place. God, Gabriella, leaving you would be the worst thing I ever did. All that matters now is that we made it through. We made it to the 'I'm sorrys.'"

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah, we did, didn't we?"

Troy nodded, "Yep."

Gabriella let her upper body collapse against his chest. "I love you so much, Troy."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Troy sat there holding her and kissing her hair every few seconds. He couldn't have let go of her if she'd begged him to. He'd almost lost her. He'd come so close to his worst nightmare.


	18. Moving on Together

Walls – Chapter 18

It was six weeks later. Troy was still "living" in the house with Gabriella and Gabriella was still attending the summer session. No final decisions had been made. Gabriella got up that morning and went about making breakfast. He was home for the first morning in what felt like weeks. She hummed as she moved around her kitchen. The windows were open and she was enjoying the smell of the ocean coming through them. The air was warm, but there was a cool breeze coming off the water.

It would be a good day, he could tell already. He was off for the day and he'd been graced with the opportunity to spend it with his beloved. He got up and went to the bathroom. As he did, their fight from earlier in the summer sifted through his thoughts. He found himself rehashing some of their words in his mind's stage. He forced himself to clear his mind. He refused to dwell on it. Yes, he whole heartedly believed that he was with the one person he could not fathom living without, but she would have to come to that conclusion on her own.

He dressed quickly and began moving down the stairs toward the kitchen where he heard her moving around. "Hey, baby." He smiled as he strolled into the room. He leaned forward slightly to catch her lips in a soft good morning kiss.

"Morning, handsome. How did you sleep?"

Troy reached to pull a coffee mug down, "Awesome. I haven't slept that well since…well, since before I got stuck in the dorms with a couple dozen teenage basketball jocks."

Gabriella smiled, "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

Troy laughed, "Pleasing you. Whatever that takes."

Gabriella giggled, "Oh, so it's a honey-do list kind of day?"

"If that's what you want, beautiful. Then that is exactly what it will be."

She kissed him again. This time she lingered a bit against his lips. "I love you."

"Hmm. I love you, too..." He squeezed her tight in his arms, "…so much."

She giggled and leaned back against him. "Troy, about the fight…"

Troy closed his eyes. He was afraid of her next words.

"…It's just that I don't know when I'll be ready to marry. I have spent my whole life thinking about my career and what I would do with my life. Getting married is followed by having kids and once that happens women have to give up their own dreams and lives for the sake of their kids and their husbands. I've seen it. I want my own career. I want my own life, too. I love you and I'll love whatever kids come about, but marriage is absolutely terrifying to me."

Troy nodded, "I know, honey." He sighed, "I wasn't trying to scare you. It was a passionate, heat-of-the moment kind of thing, sweetie. Neither of us have gone down this road before, not like this. I'm as new to all of this forever kind of thing as you are. I might have the role model parents, but Gabi before you I'd never even asked a girl out, much less to marry me."

Gabriella smiled, "You know I'd forgotten about that."

Troy kissed her neck. He stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. He tucked her into his arms just a bit tighter as they both watched breakfast cook. "I love you so much and I'm terrified that I'm going to lose you."

Gabriella shook her head, "We've come this far."

Troy smiled, "Yes, we have, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too, Troy."

Quietly they stood snuggled against one another for the remainder of the morning.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Gabriella was lying on the sand studying for yet another test. She'd regretted taking this course even before the summer session had begun. But, the work had to be done and she knew she needed to maintain her grades for graduation and grad school. So, here she was trying to do double duty. She wanted to maintain her lovely tan and still get the grades she needed.<p>

Troy sat in the screened in porch with Waits at his feet as he worked on some email. He might have appeared to be involved in the task to the casual viewer. But, if one watched closely, they'd have noticed him watching his girlfriend on the beach with her tiny little untied bikini. Just knowing she was out there and one roll could leave her half naked made him hard as a rock. Add in the notion that he'd been rubbing his face over those same tits the night before and he was leaking cum. He wanted to go out there and jump her. He didn't even care if anyone saw. In fact, that was half the fun of the idea. He shook his head again and tried to double his focus on the computer screen in front of him.

Gabriella sighed heavily as she finished writing out another paragraph she thought would be a solid addition to the research paper that was hanging over her head at the moment. Okay, well the paper wasn't hanging there literally, but the weight of the assignment could definitely be felt in her shoulders. She couldn't believe how much pressure this insane course was making her feel. She'd never had trouble with Sociology, but perhaps taking an accelerated course on the Sociology of Family while her own family was in flux and her own future was being considered (with a potential partner) wasn't the greatest attempt at avoiding the emotionally taxing subject. She started to roll over onto her back before suddenly realizing that she'd untied her top to avoid lines. She immediately rolled back and went about securing the small fabric to her body again.

Troy saw her momentary slip with the top and had to keep himself planted in the chair to keep from drooling visibly. Her forgetful moment had given him a very quick show of his favorite cleavage out in the sunshine with sweat glistening and sand sticking to various pieces of her oil covered body. All Troy could think about was taking her naked out there on the beach in the bright sunshine at a rare moment when no one was around to see or record their lovemaking.


End file.
